


Ménage à Quatre

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: The Romanian, the Astronomer, the Artist, and the Doctor [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Blood and Chocolate (2007), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: But Mostly Smut, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hannibal Extended Universe, Love, M/M, Married Life, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Valentine's Day, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Aiden is away at a Comic book convention, leaving Adam alone with Nigel and Hannibal. A naughty adventure is shared by the three of them, leading up to a very kinky, romantic Valentine’s Day surprise shared with Aiden, Adam, Nigel and Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. We do not condone incest. Purely fiction. Part of a series.

It was a week before Valentine’s Day, and Aiden had a comic-con to attend, to promote his latest graphic novel. He’d been doing rather well and had made a name from himself, even if his  _ real _ name wasn’t on the novels. Still, people knew who he was. Hannibal, Nigel, and Adam saw him off, then went back home. It seemed strange without Aiden there, Adam thought to himself, not liking the disruption in routine, but he was okay since he had his husband Nigel there with him - Hannibal as well.

The next afternoon, they’d heard from Aiden, and Adam was waiting for both Nigel and Hannibal to get home from work. It was the weekend, which was good, but he decided to use his down time to focus on the New Year’s resolution he’d set for himself. It was a silly tradition, but it seemed to be standard social protocol, so he’d made one. It was to try new things. Simple, but effective. He decided he’d start small, so he went into their room, his and Nigel’s, and pulled out a bag of gummy bears he’d seen.

After popping one in his mouth, Adam chewed, then swallowed it, and decided he didn’t like the taste at all, nor the texture, but at least he’d given it a shot. One step in the right direction. He was excited to tell Nigel and Hannibal when they got home.

It was two hours later when Adam heard Nigel’s motorcycle, and he began to laugh, waiting until his husband walked in to tell him his thoughts on the subject. He ran up to him and kissed him, just in his space briefs and a black tank top - one of Nigel’s. “Nigel,” he laughed, his cheeks flushed, “Your bike sometimes sounds like really loud flatulence, d-did you know that?”

Nigel looked at Adam curiously, wondering at the state of his little angel. The giggling, the lack of proper clothes, he seemed far more relaxed than normal. He pulled him close and returned the kiss. “That it does I suppose. Darling, have you been drinking?” he asked with a confused smirk.

“No. I haven't had anything but a water and a gummy bear. It wasn't very good, Nigel, but I tried it because of my… resignation. No… That isn't right,” Adam laughed, right into Nigel’s chest. He stopped and looked up at his husband, a confused look on his face. “You are actually here. It's strange. A minute ago you weren't but now you are.  _ Wow _ .”

Nigel’s heart jumped as he realized what was up with Adam. “That’s right, darling. Did you find that bag in my sock drawer? How many did you eat? Only one, yeah?” he asked with a bit of trepidation.

“Yes, which isn’t a good place to keep the gummy bears. It’s never good to mix socks with food. Plus, they don’t wear socks,” Adam laughed again, and booped Nigel’s nose. “I only had one. They didn’t taste good. Why? Ohhh, are you upset that I ate your candy?” he asked, hearing Hannibal’s Bentley approach. The boy ran outside, in his underwear, to greet him, tugging Nigel with him. “Hannibal!”

Nigel was about to stop Adam from running outside but when he took off, he ran after him. Hannibal was out of the car with an armful of barely clothed boy when he greeted him warmly and looked over his shoulder puzzled at his twin.

“Adam! I’m quite happy to see you too,” he said a bit taken aback, an amused smile on his face.

“It seems our little Star Man got into my edibles, Hannibal,” Nigel explained as Hannibal nudged the wobbling young man back in the house.

Adam padded back inside, and turned to look at both men, licking his lips. “You both are so very handsome,” he said, walking to stand between both of them, a hand running down both of their chests. “I’d like to look at both of you, naked, and see what the differences  _ really  _ are,” he blushed, and then kissed each of them on the jaw, his cock hard in his underwear. “Oh, wow, look! My penis is erect,” he laughed.

Nigel and Hannibal exchanged wicked looks as Adam pawed them, and Nigel ran a hand down Adam’s chest to the tent in his briefs while his twin shed his suit jacket and loosened his tie. “That it is, angel, hmmm, it’s nice and hard now, eh?” he said, his voice deep as a chuckle rumbled through him.

“What’s to be done about that? You want us to both get undressed?” Hannibal added, stepping behind Adam and palming his round ass firmly.  

Adam giggled, and moaned, placing his hand over his mouth like he was being very naughty. It felt surreal, like he was dreaming everything, but he nodded, his hips moving forward into Nigel’s grip and back to Hannibal’s. “I want you both naked, yes. I’d like to see the differences. There’s a scientific study on twins, it says….” Adam paused, trailing off, then shrugged his shoulders, “well it doesn’t matter, because I’m aroused.”

The darker-haired brother tugged off his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. “I think perhaps Adam is asking us for something, Nigel. Something we should help him with, don’t you agree?”

Nigel steered the boy towards the bedroom with both hands on his hips, kissing his jaw. “Oh I do agree. Definitely fucking agree. You want to do a bit of research, hmm?” he asked, pulling off his shirt as soon as they were inside the door of their bedroom.

Clad only in his briefs, Adam pulled those off too once his shirt was gone. He stood naked in front of both brothers, far more relaxed than usual due to the edible THC gummy, but he would have consented even if he’d been sober, due to the poly relationship they had - Aiden included. “Yes, I’d like for you both to stand side by side, so I can look.”

Hannibal was naked first, having gotten a slight head start, and stood, his darker body hair distinctively thick. Nigel quickly disrobed too, his body hair just as thick but more gold, lighter in color just as his dirty blonde hair was. Nigel had a large, misshapen scar running along his abdomen, and he was a bit more muscular, broader, while Hannibal was leaner and free of scars. Nigel ran his hands over Adam’s belly and thighs, unable to stop touching him. “What do you think, darling?” he asked.

Adam had seen them both naked before and in the same room naked before, naturally, but he’d never had the chance to just look at them this way, with only the three of them in the room. He missed his brother, but it was nice to have a chance to enjoy them both, and all to himself.  With a smile, he touched both of them in equal measure, feeling out their differences, and similarities. All at once he grasped both of their uncut cocks, eyeing them both. “I think you both are equally attractive, and similar, but with enough differences to tell you apart,” he whispered, biting his lower lip, and then kissed them both on the lips before getting on his knees. “I want to give you both oral. I think that would be nice.”

It was Hannibal who groaned, the usually composed man exhaling harshly at the pale, rough palm that gripped him and tugged. While Aiden and Adam had similarities, their personalities couldn’t possibly be more different, and everything from the way Adam handled him to the shy curiosity in his eyes stirred something within him. Of course it was certainly nothing like what he felt for his beloved Aiden, but Hannibal was nothing if not a hedonist, and he and Nigel had shared this experience with Aiden - it seemed only fair Adam should as well. “It’s...it’s quite nice, yes, “ Hannibal said.

“Fuck, yeah angel,” was all Nigel could get out as he looked down on the love of his life, batting those irresistible blue eyes at him.

Adam looked pleased at their reactions and so he pulled them closer by their asses, getting their cocks near his face. He began first with Nigel as he stroked Hannibal, doing that a while before taking the doctor into his mouth. With them warmed up, so to speak he rubbed both of their cockheads against his mouth, licking between them while moaning. His own dick was hard, leaking, and red with arousal.

Nigel was so proud of his little Star Man, sucking them down so perfectly. He watched greedily as his dark olive shaft disappeared between soft cherry red lips. When the boy messily pulled off and took down Hannibal, he massaged his short, dark curls. “God, you’re so good, Iubitul, look at you,” he rasped.

“How deeply can you take me, Adam? Can you show me?” Hannibal asked gently, breath hitching in his throat.

Adam looked at Nigel, then Hannibal, meeting their eyes in turns. He popped off, and caught his breath. “Yes,” he said, and then took Hannibal down to the hilt, as he stroked Nigel’s cock, thumbing over the tip as his eyes watered. Throat opening, he held the doctor there, embracing him with it, before finally moving back and taking Nigel once more, saliva dripping from the corners of his swollen mouth.

Nigel gripped the sides of Adam’s head, thrusting as he threw his head back and moaned curses in his native tongue. Hannibal murmured quietly, accent thicker himself as he dripped pre come from the tip of his uncut cock. “I very much would like to fuck you, Adam, and I think Nigel does too. Do you want that?” Hannibal asked quietly. The regal doctor almost never used such language, so when he did it was rather shocking. Even his brother was surprised.

“Oh fucking hell, angel, darling, do you want both of us on you? Inside you? Hmm?” Nigel asked.

“Yes,” Adam said, once he popped off and stood, wiping his mouth. “I’d like you to take turns and then both of you, um, fuck me at the same time. Like you did Aiden before.” Adam had a plug in his ass, which he’d not shown them yet, a rather large one, which he’d put in after taking the gummy. He walked over to the bed and got on all fours, showing it off. It had a little moon on the outer part, which he thought was nice.

Both twins gasped loudly when they saw the plug nestled between his plush, pink cheeks. “Jesus fucking christ, Adam, you’re fucking...you’re perfect,” Nigel said, crawling up on the bed in front of him and and pulling his chin up to kiss swollen lips.

Hannibal came up behind him, rubbing the curve of his backside and toying with the plug. He gently pulled it out, lube dripping out, and Nigel joined him behind to admire him. “You’re such a naughty boy, Adam, preparing yourself like this. What foresight, what cleverness,” Hannibal gushed, stroking himself. “Nigel, get under him,” he instructed, and the blond lay down on the bed, inviting Adam to crawl over him.

Adam did, and slipped Nigel right in his ass, hoping they would take turns before both fucking him at once. He wanted to take time and really enjoy this time alone with his lovers. He moaned, feeling Nigel inside, and began to move right away, leaning down to kiss him passionately, before sitting back up and looking over his shoulder at Hannibal. “You both are very sexy,” he finally managed to say, not sure what would happen next but honestly, he was really ready for  _ anything _ .

Nigel kneaded Adam’s ass greedily, rolling his hips into the boy. Adam was perfectly stretched to his body; he’d used a plug that was just the right size. Hannibal knelt behind him, peppering hot kisses up his spine, hands wrapped in front of his body to grip his cock and stroke him as his twin fucked him. “You’re so sexy and beautiful, Adam, just breathtaking, you know that?” the doctor whispered behind him, sucking kisses down his neck, his cock leaking and pressed into his spine.

“I do now, thank you.” Leaning back against Hannibal, Adam continued riding Nigel, his eyes fluttering shut as he was fucked and felt the doctor’s lips on him. It all felt overwhelming but in the best way, and he turned his head to kiss him. “Mm,” he moaned, into Hannibal’s mouth, as he went faster on Nigel’s cock. It was all working him into a heated frenzy.

Hannibal licked into his mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip as he ran one hand up his torso, pinching his nipple firmly with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. “I think I want to be inside you next, dear beautiful boy,” Hannibal whispered, finally moving his hand to his own cock, tugging on it with one hand and slapping it on Adam’s pert ass, as he moaned.

“I’d like that also,” Adam said, and then leaned down to kiss Nigel deeply, snapping his hips.

Nigel filled him over and over before pulling out and allowing Hannibal entrance. “Feel how fucking tight he is,” he added, his hands all over every inch of Adam he could reach.

Adam took a breath at the loss of Nigel’s cock, his finger’s running down his husband’s chest. He groaned a breathy ‘Oh’ when he felt Hannibal slip inside. It was wonderful, having them to himself, but he hoped his brother was having fun at his convention.

“Hannibal…”

The doctor’s cock was just slightly longer than his twin’s, and he drove in right to the hilt, his usual pristine composure shattered as he was engulfed in the silken heat of Adam’s body. Foreign words slipped from his tongue, his lisp and accent heavy as curses in Lithuanian poured out. He gripped Adam’s hips firmly, rocking in and out and building a slow, steady rhythm.

Nigel stared up at his angel, enraptured at the look on his face as he was pleasured by both men. The Romanian took over jerking him off, his palm slapping his belly as he stroked him off. “Fucking hell, you’re so gorgeous…”

“Thank you,” Adam managed, no longer thinking of his brother now. All he could think about was how Hannibal was taking him, how he sounded, and how good it felt to be stroked like that. After a few more minutes of it, he licked into Nigel’s mouth, sweat covering his skin in a fine sheen; when he pulled back, he gazed at him. “I’m ready to be taken by you both.”

“Oh, shit,” Nigel grunted at the filthy words from that sweet little pout. Hannibal took the bottle of lube and veritably dumped it over his cock and Nigel’s in an effort to ease the way as much as possible. He coated them both, adding his fingers alongside his cock to open him up more before Nigel penetrated him too. The blonder twin, meanwhile, reached up to the boy’s mouth, dipping his thick fingers between Adam’s  lips. “Suck them, angel. Get them nice and wet for your Daddies, yeah?” he rasped.

“Mhm,” Adam moaned, and sucked on Nigel’s fingers, swirling his tongue around them even though Hannibal had already poured lube over his hole, and their cocks. It was still sexy to taste those thick, scarred fingers of his husband’s in his mouth. The boy hollowed his cheeks, blue eyes penetrating amber as his hole twitched with anticipation.

Nigel cock throbbed at the sight of his fingers disappearing between his husband’s soft, swollen lips; it was really for him more of the visual appeal not to mention Adam’s tongue on the pads of his fingertips. He pulled his fingers out reluctantly, but then gripped his own cock and rutted the head against Adam’s twitching little hole. He kept his dark gaze focused on Adam’s sweet face as he entered him with a deep groan of pleasure.

Nigel had no sooner started fucking Adam when Hannibal positioned himself alongside his brother, fingers slipping along his cock inside Adam to get him used to having more than just one cock inside him. Hannibal sucked and bit kisses along Adam’s shoulders and neck. “It’s going to hurt a little at first, beautiful boy. But I will go slow. Are you certain you’re ready?” the doctor whispered.

“Yes, Daddy, or Daddies,” Adam corrected, breathithly, thinking the firm pressure might be as welcome as the weighted blankets, but he’d see soon enough. If Aiden could do it, so he could, he decided. With another breath to relax him, he turned and kissed Hannibal before laying down all the way on Nigel, lapping at his neck, over that tattoo as he waited. “I’m ready. Please.”

Hannibal braced his hands on either side of his hips and pushed his cock inside Adam, the thick, hard flesh displacing more of the lube and sliding alongside his twins’. A sharp exhale of hot breath came out, and he panted against Adam’s spine, trying to move as slowly as he could.

Nigel wrapped his arms all the way around him, knowing the pressure would help. “Just breathe, angel. We won’t move until you’re ready. I love you, darling, just breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth…”

Adam shook from the pain, whimpering just a little as he took another breath and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, trying to relax. The pressure did help though, and he did as he was instructed before finally managing to whisper, “I love you too.” After a moment of adjustment, he opened his eyes, feeling his hole stretch to accommodate both cocks. “O-okay, you can move now.”

Nigel’s eyes shone up at his husband with more love than he ever thought he could feel in one lifetime. The young man was so beautiful, so perfect in every way, and he pulled Adam’s mouth down to his own, licking inside between panting moans as Hannibal began to move. The easiest way to start was for only one of them to, and with the doctor behind, he swivelled his hips slowly, expertly building a gradual rhythm in a smooth, steady manner. The pleasureable crush of Adam’s body gripped every inch, the slick lubricant easing passage with each thrust as the boy’s body relaxed. “You feel like nothing else, Adam. This is exquisite,” Hannibal gasped, his hands on the small of Adam’s back as he moved.

All Adam could do was moan into Nigel’s mouth, sucking his tongue and scraping it with his teeth as he raked his nails down his shoulders. It was feeling better, the fullness, the slide of his husband’s slick muscle, all coupled with the grip Hannibal had on the small of his back. It was perfect, and his smooth chest heaved as he experimentally pushed back against both of their cocks. The boy rocked to meet Hannibal’s thrusts, also letting Nigel feel just how much he was into this. “Oh, yes. Please, please, more.”

Nigel began moving, since they were all beginning to get into sync with one another, and sweat beaded along his brow. Well defined hip muscles rolled into him as Hannibal work behind them. Long strands of darker hair hung loose in Hannibal’s face, and the sounds of all three men moaning filled the room. Nigel wrapped his hand around Adam’s half hard cock, knowing the stimulation would only help him enjoy this even more. He fist over him, up and down, palm sliding wetly over his length. “Does it feel good? You like the way we fill you, don’t you, angel? It looks like you love it, yeah?” Nigel whispered, acknowledging the way Adam’s cock was growing in his grasp.

“I do,” Adam panted, leaning in to kiss Nigel again, and then back to kiss Hannibal. “Oh… please don’t stop,” he heard himself say, wanting more, much, much more actually. It was hotter than the porns he’d watched of threesomes and double penetration. The pain was gone now, and all the was left was unbridled ecstasy. His cock was hard as concrete in his husband’s hand, leaking from the throbbing tip as he felt his orgasm swirl in his belly and travel to his balls. At least that was how it felt. “Faster. I’m close, and yes, it feels very good.”

Hannibal could feel the way Adam’s clenched around them, his lovely long back arching, and he shifted one leg up, digging his heel into the bed and altering his angle just enough to begin to pound harder into him. He knew the motion would shift his twin’s cock and tap his prostate just the right way. “Jack him off, Nigel, make him come. I want to feel him come when we’re inside him…” Hannibal gasped. He was so close himself, barely holding off his pleasure, but he truly wanted to feel the moment Adam let go.

As Hannibal went harder, and faster, Nigel working his cock, Adam’s moans became louder. He huffed out husky breaths, nostrils flaring with the effort as he everything came to a heated boil under his skin. “Oh!” Adam cried out, every nerve ending on fire as he bit into Nigel’s mouth, licking desperately there until it all became pleasantly too much. He came then, spurting hot, creamy seed over his husband’s fist, his hole squeezing vice like around the two men as his jaw shifted in a long, drawn out moan. “Nigel! Hannibal! Oh yes, yes!”

Nigel followed him, ejaculating with a howl as he held the back of Adam’s head and swallowed every moan that flowed from his lips. His twin gripped his pale hips and drove into him a half dozen more times and soon he too was coming, slamming relentlessly into him while he felt his climax shoot through his body. “Adam, oh Adam,” the Lithuanian grunted, slipping out of him and watching as his and his brother’s sperm leaked from the abused hole. With no more words left, he slumped down beside Nigel, looking over at the brunet. “Amazing.”

Adam rolled off, and laid in between them, knowing he’d need to get up soon to clean himself of the stickiness, but he was sore and exhausted at the moment, but very satisfied. “That was very enjoyable. I liked it a lot,” he said, still catching his breath before he kissed each brother and then rested his head on the pillow behind his sweaty curls. “I love you both.”

Nigel held Adam against him, his arm behind him and Hannibal stroked his cheek, both men close. “We love you too, dearest boy,” Hannibal cooed, and Nigel echoed in his rougher voice. “Te iubesc, darling.”

***

A few days passed, and Aiden would be back soon. He kept in touch, and the men left behind did facetime with their missing love, but tonight they were going to all go out together. Adam wasn’t sure how he felt about going out around a bunch of people, but he was eager to see one of his favorite paintings,  _ ‘The Starry Night’. _

After getting ready in one of the suits Hannibal had bought for him, a white colored suit, with a baby blue shirt. Adam walked downstairs in the well fitted suit. He cut a nice figure, his ass accentuated. Toying with his tie, he walked over to Hannibal and huffed. “Will you help me with my tie?” he asked, as he smiled at Nigel, then Hannibal.

Nigel grinned at Adam, licking his lips by how incredibly handsome he looked all dressed up. He himself was wearing a dark grey suit and matching shirt - no tie, but the shirt was buttoned up and he looked sharp as hell. His twin was dressed equally sharp in a dark blue suit with a rich burgundy dress shirt and paisley silk tie.

The doctor smiled at Adam’s request and touched his cheek. “You look incredibly handsome. Our dear, beautiful, cunning boy. Don’t you agree, Nigel?” he asked, and began straightening and looping Adam tie through to make a perfect Windsor knot.

“Fucking gorgeous, as always,” Nigel added, coming up behind him and kissing the soft, downy curls at the nape of his neck. “Good enough to eat, hmm?”

Adam’s cheeks pinked, and it went all the way to the tips of his elf-like ears. “Thank you, both of you,” he said, and then kissed Hannibal, and turned to do the same to Nigel. “You both are very handsome, and sexy. I would like to have sex with you both tonight when we return, if that’s okay?”

The brothers chuckled at the same time, and there was another place their differences could be found. Nigel with his raspy, loud smoker’s cough, and Hannibal with his quieter one. “Well, we will make every effort to enjoy the show as expeditiously as we can, as that does sound very tempting, Adam,” the doctor intoned as Nigel nodded and winked playfully.

“Okay.” Adam chuckled as well, though he wasn’t sure what was funny. He wrapped an arm around each of their waists, hugging them with a happy sigh. Just then, their phones all started dinging. It was a picture of Aiden, naked on the hotel bed, laying on his side, with a message that said,  _ “Thinking of and missing you. I love you and don’t forget me!”  _ with a wink face and a heart.

“My, my,” murmured Hannibal with a smirk curling his lips. “Our Aiden is quite a cheeky boy indeed.”

Nigel laughed when he saw the image, a pale eyebrow raised. “Certainly seems to miss us. Nice to know some nerd hasn’t spirited off with him!”

“Spirited?” Adam asked, not sure what he meant by that, but he smiled at the picture. “I think he is seeking attention.”

“Made off with him, stolen his affections from us,” Hannibal explained, rubbing Adam’s lower back.

“Oh.” Adam nodded.

“Maybe he is, but you’re the sole focus of our attention now, angel,” Nigel purred into Adam’s ear as Hannibal guided them to the Van Gough exhibit, once they left. Adam was happy about that. They arrived not long after, and walked in arm in arm.

Delicate classical music wafted lightly through the air, and tuxedoed waiters and waitresses walked about carrying trays of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. Hannibal took a glass and nodded to Nigel and Adam. “If you like, gentlemen?”

Adam was tense, right away. The lighting was bright, but the music was okay. Still, the people walking by, and the clink of glasses was obnoxious. He needed a focal point. He also needed that drink, so he took one. “Yes, thank you.” His tone was louder than he meant it to be, shrill, and two men walked passed, laughing.

Nigel put his arm around Adam’s waist. “You’re right here with me, Iubitul. Focus on my voice, and let’s find that Star painting you like, yeah?” he whispered in his smokey, accented way. He could feel the tension in his love, and rubbed firm circles up his back, hard and rougher than he would do with most, but he knew that was what grounded him - solid touch.

It helped immensely, and Adam took a breath, sipping the champagne. He liked the bubbles, but more than that, Nigel was helping to calm him. He always knew how. “Thank you, Nigel,” he whispered.

“Ah, here it is,” Hannibal gestured towards a less crowded room with the famous paintings. Everyone else was mingling elsewhere, and at least at the moment it was actually quieter there.

Adam was feeling better already. He walked over to the painting  _ “The Starry Night” _ and immediately became entranced. “Wow.” His tone was soft, breathy, as he stared. So many colors, and patterns.

“Not entirely scientific rendering of the night sky, yet powerful emotions contained therein. I’m sure you know van Gogh was living at the Saint-Paul asylum in Southern France when he saw this scene and created this.” Hannibal tilted his head and stared equally transfixed.

“It looks turbulent, stormy, agitated, yet still fuckin beautiful,” Nigel observed. “It’s so vibrant and alive, yeah?” Nigel asked, standing behind Adam and wrapping his arms around Adam’s middle.

Adam leaned back into Nigel’s embrace, and then looked over at Hannibal. “No it’s not scientific at all. It’s all wrong, but I enjoy it. I don’t see emotions in it but it’s visually appealing.” How could there be emotions in a painting? He supposed though, that the artist would feel them while doing the work, which was likely what Hannibal meant, he decided. “It is fucking beautiful, Nigel. Very fucking beautiful.” His volume was louder than he meant, and a woman scowled at him, which he didn't notice.

Nigel shot the woman a vicious look and kissed Adam’s cheek. “That it is.”

“Nigel, we really must do something about your rude mouth, though honestly if you haven’t changed by now you probably never will. Not that we’d want you to.” Hannibal grinned with sharp fangs flashing and gave the woman an equally terrifying yet austere look.

Adam often mimicked but when Hannibal commented on Nigel’s rude mouth, it made him wonder if Hannibal thought he was being rude. He looked down at his feet. “I-I’m sorry if I was rude, Hannibal.”

Hannibal was shocked, having been lost in thought when he heard the apology. “Adam, no, not you dearest boy, never you. That’s the way Nigel speaks, you were simply talking as he does. Will you forgive me?” he asked, lifting Adam’s hand to his lips to place a gentle kiss there.

“I don’t need to forgive you because you did nothing wrong, but okay, I do, if it makes you feel better,” Adam said, smiling again, still wrapped up in Nigel’s embrace. “I simply correlated Nigel’s profanity, to my own.”

Nigel touched Adam’s cheek and spoke in a hushed tone. “Hey, you know what? Fuck all these people if they don’t like it. Nothing wrong with how we talk. A bit of lustiness never hurt anyone.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at his twin. “I think that is most certainly not true, however disregarding the opinions of people who do not affect us is sound advice. Perhaps we should see the rest of the exhibit, gentlemen?”

Adam just nodded at both men, seeing both sides. He offered a hand to each brother. “I am ready to see the rest, yes. I also would like some more-” Adam hiccupped quietly. “-champagne.”

The blush on the apples of Adam’s cheek and the widening of his bright blue eyes made Nigel hungry for something else, and he licked his lips, more interested in watching his lovely husband than anything else. “You’re the best work of art in here, darling, did you know that?” he whispered in Adam’s ear as they made their way through the exhibits.

“I did not know,” Adam giggled, his skin heating up at the way Nigel was talking to him. “But I do now. Thank you.” He knew that tone, he was familiar with it. Nigel wanted sex. So did Adam. The young man looked at the beautiful paintings, awestruck really, but he was aroused, especially being around both men. Adam felt covered by them, and it was amazing.

As observant with the human condition as he was, Hannibal could feel the heat sizzling between Nigel and Adam and himself, and even wondered if the boy might want a repeat of the other night. Perhaps not both at once again, but surely there was more fun they could get up to before Aiden arrived. His comely young husband tended to steal the spotlight from his quieter brother, and Hannibal did want Adam to feel special and appreciated. He pretended to look at his watch as though he were tired, but carried on, the gesture more for Nigel than Adam.

“Any other works in particular you wanted to see? The Klimt?” Hannibal asked, gliding to the other side of Adam protectively as they walked. 

“Yes,” Adam nodded, as they headed towards the work mentioned. Of course Adam didn’t notice the watch gesture between the brothers, but he was aroused. Either way it was fun getting out. It was something Adam was trying to do more of with their help.The art, and the two men surrounding him was a helpful distraction from the other people and the lighting.

After a couple hours passed, the men examined each work, and sipping their champagne had made a circuitous route through all the exhibits. “Have you seen everything you wanted, angel?” Nigel asked, rubbing his lower back. He’d been admiring Adam all night, the way the special track lighting illuminated the bright pink blush at the tops of his cheeks from the wine, his lips looking especially red, and seemingly completely unaware of how appealing he looked as he stood with the sweet petals of his lips parted as he observed each painting with curiosity and wonder.

“I have yes.” Adam was ready to leave honestly. He felt like he needed to recharge at home, with Nigel and Hannibal. He gave Hannibal a kiss on the lips once, and then turned to kiss Nigel, a little longer since he was his husband. “I have enjoyed this but I am eager to get home, please.”

“I share your eagerness, as does my brother, I am sure. Let’s go then, shall we?” Hannibal said, leading them out to the Bentley to head home. When they arrived, Adam got out with Nigel, and Hannibal, and went inside.

“It’s nice to be home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal took off his coat and hung it on the rack, and Nigel helped Adam out of his as he removed his blazer and handed both to his brother. “I’m really fucking happy to be home. Know why, angel?” Nigel asked, backing Adam against the wall in the foyer. 

“You know Adam doesn’t care for the discomfort of standing in the middle of the foyer for this, Nigel. The least we can do is get him to the bedroom. We’re not animals....”

Adam wrapped his arms around Nigel’s shoulders, and licked his lips. Hannibal was right though, he did prefer the bedroom, but pinned like that against the wall was sexy. He didn’t know which to do though, so he just kissed Nigel, and then when he broke the kiss, he looked at Hannibal, trying to figure out what to do. He was very hard though.

Nigel ran his palm down Adam’s flat belly and inside the waistband of his dress pants, leaning him against the wall as he wrapped his hand around him. “Well, angel you know I’d fuck you right against this wall the way I know you like it, but it seems Mr Hannibal here is all about comfort and what’s proper. So...maybe we should take this in the bedroom, hmm?” he purred against his ear, capturing his soft lobe between sharp teeth teasingly.

Hannibal stood by with a silently amused smirk, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. “I for one am quite hungry, Adam. I’ve had my eye on you all night, you know.”

Adam arched his back, rutting into Nigel’s hand as he unbuttoned his shirt, once his tie was off. He moaned, his shirt open to expose his smooth chest, and pert nipples. “I want you both to taste me, together,” he said, loose lipped from the champagne. “Take me to the bedroom, please, either one of you. I need you both.”

With that, Nigel swept Adam right off his feet, carrying him bridal style while Hannibal collected the discarded clothes behind them and followed. “Your wish is my command, my prince,” he smirked, kissing Adam on the lips and setting him on the large king sized bed when they reached it. Hannibal stood on one side, completely stripping off the rest of his clothes and hanging everything up and Nigel did the same, tossing them to Hannibal. He knew he’d only stop and pick them up before they started anyway. Crawling over Adam on the bed nude, Nigel kissed him hard, murmuring sweet nothings in Romanian.

Adam hooked his legs around Nigel, once he removed his pants, and stripped down to nothing but what he was born in. He mewled, raking his nails down the Romanian’s back, up to his hair, which he grasped to keep him on his mouth. His free hand reached out, beckoning Hannibal closer. He was feeling greedy, wanting to be pleasured orally by both of them, and to feel all of their hands, lips, and tongues on his body. “Mm, Nigel, Hannibal…”

Nigel could read his little Star Man like a book, and knew they wanted the same thing. He kissed a trail of harsh kisses down his smooth torso until he reached the soft forest between his legs, and with a moan he slipped his full lips around the head of Adam’s cock and suckled him down to the root. At the same time, Hannibal was nipping at Adam’s neck and made his way to the boy’s beautiful mouth, where he slipped his tongue inside and pushed his arms above his head, pinning him down. “Adam…” the darker-haired twin whispered.

Adam moaned into Hannibal’s mouth, writhing under both men. He liked being restrained, it was that cocoon feeling, and it made him feel safe. In this case, it also aroused him greatly. “Oh…” he managed, his toes wiggling and feet flexing. It felt so good being taken like that, and he wondered what else might happen. What would they do to him? Anything they wanted really.

Hannibal’s erection leaked over Adam’s belly, and he grazed his canines down his throat. He looked down as his twin bobbed his head up and down, and he leaned down to guide Nigel’s head, moving him faster and making him take Adam’s cock to the back of his throat until his eyes watered and he choked. Soon Hannibal could resist no longer and slid down between his legs, pushing the blonde away. “My turn,” he huffed, and descended on Adam like a starving man.

“Ohhh… Hannnibal.” Adam was seeing stars he was so heated. They burst behind his eyes as he sought purchase on the sheets. While Hannibal feasted on his hole, he stuck out his tongue, flat, showing his husband that he wanted to suck his cock. Adam liked it when Nigel roughly fucked his face. It was very appealing. 

Nigel knew exactly what that look meant, and he scrambled up the bed and stopped to kiss Adam deeply, the lingering taste of Adam’s pre come on his tongue. He kissed him deeply and then rose on his knees and held the headboard, straddling Adam’s face and guiding his cock between his plush, soft lips. “Oh just like that, angel, take my cock like a good boy,” he huffed out breathlessly.

Adam gripped Nigel’s ass, and moaned around his cock, taking him in expertly. He knew by now what both men liked, and how to please them. Adam was a quick and devoted study that way. His pink tongue swirled around the shaft, as he felt Hannibal’s tongue on his hole, plunging in, and it made him suck more eagerly.

Hannibal pulled open the sweet globes of Adam’s ass, tongue laving over his pucker, his own spittle collecting there as he ate gluttonously, utterly shameless in how much he enjoyed this, loved tasting the saltiness, clean as he always was, impeccably so, with just the most tantalizing sweet bit of muskiness. He moaned as he poked his tongue inside gently, savoring him like a succulent piece of fruit.

Nigel meanwhile slowly dragged himself in and out of Adam’s mouth, watching as each inch disappeared and reappeared wet with saliva. He groaned and praised the boy in English and Romanian, whispering curses. “See how much you can take, angel, come on, take Daddy’s cock, yeah…”

Adam did as Nigel asked, taking him in all the way, opening his throat. His cock leaked and he knew he might come soon, even though it wasn’t being touched. He’d never had an orgasm that way. When Nigel pulled out to let him breath, he licked his swollen lips. “Can both of you, um, give me oral at the same time? Also, I’d like to top one or both of you.”

The groan came unexpectedly from Hannibal this time, vibrating around his hole, and Nigel was back between his legs so fast it made him dizzy. “Oh fucking angel, yes, yes to all of that,” he whispered, moving Hannibal’s head aside to swallow him quickly.

There they worked in tandem, Hannibal sucking his balls and Nigel swirling his tongue deftly around his glistening cockhead, both men taking turns licking over the veiny ridge of his long, slender shaft. “Delicious, you’re so delicious,” Hannibal whispered, greedily lapping the pre come that streamed from his head.

“Which of us do you want to fuck, angel?” Nigel asked roughly. Truth be told, both brothers wanted it, worshiping the boy as they did.

“Both of you.” Adam panted, looking at both men. He would let them decide who was first. Holding their heads, he rutted his cock between their lips. “Mm. Oh yes-”

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Nigel’s tanned face as he sucked him down hungrily and popped off wetly to allow Hannibal a taste. “God fucking damn it, Iubitul, you’ve never been so fucking hot as you are now. I fucking love it,” he whispered, rolling his fat furry balls in the palm of his hand.

Hannibal was the first to rise, locating the lubrication and laying down on the bed on all fours. “I think our beautiful Adam is well suited to exploring this more dominant side. It’s astronomically appealing,” he commented to Nigel with a smirk at his own pun, and he arched his muscular back a bit to tantalize the brunet.

The alcohol Adam had consumed served him well now, and without his brother nearby, he felt more in the limelight. This was role playing, acting, or experimenting. He could certainly do that, and he  _ wanted  _ to. Looking at both men, he walked over, and took the lubrication, slicking up his cock, giving Nigel a seductive glance. He hoped it was seductive. Adam got behind Hannibal on the bed, and let his hand slide down his spine, before smacking one cheek. It stinged his skin but it was firm. “Nigel, w-work him open for me.” He waited, and then to go along with this added, “ _ Now,  _ please.”

Nigel grinned and took the lube from him, his own cock throbbing in response to this sexy, agressive side of his angel. He recognized the mimicking, likely from his porn movies, not unlike the way he practiced speeches from Inside The Actor’s Studio, but he pulled it off expertly. “Your wish is my command, Iubitul,” he answered, crawling behind his twin and pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers before rubbing them over Hannibal’s twitching hole and slowly opening him.

Hannibal looked back with fire in his eyes, a lion held back with iron will as he watched the way Adam was behaving with a hunger in his own belly. It reminded him of how desperate he was to see his own Aiden’s becoming, seeing the dark, dominant side of Adam like this, and he was enthralled and mesmerized. He smiled and licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the boy as Nigel slipped his fingers inside his body.

Adam stroked his own cock, meeting Hannibal’s eyes. He saw something there, but he wasn’t sure what it was. Either way it was sexy, and his lips parted as he jerked his cock faster, moaning before looking at Nigel. It wasn’t often Adam held eye contact, but he was now. When Nigel had opened Hannibal up, Adam gave Nigel’s ass a smack. “Okay, that’s enough.” He kissed his husband, and then got behind Hannibal, lining the tip up with his hole. Slowly, he slid inside, his breath shaky as he started to fuck him. One hand gripped his hip, as the other grasped Nigel’s cock. “Nigel, please get on your back. So you’ll be ready for me when I’m done here.”

The command was the hottest goddamned thing Nigel had ever witnessed, and he was scrambling to get on his back just as he was asked. He lay next to his twin, knees bent and ready, and began fingering his own hole, lubing himself as he watched Adam start to fuck him. “Gonna get myself ready for you, angel,” he gasped, thick finger working themselves inside wetly. Adam watched him for a moment, very aroused at the sight. 

“That’s a good boy, Nigel,” Adam husked, licking his lips. He’d heard that in the porn too.

Hannibal’s mouth dropped open wordlessly as Adam entered him. It was a significant burn, and he didn’t often bottom; though he had with Aiden certainly, most of the time he was the top. But it was moments like this that gave him an appreciation for being the recipient. Adam was more slender and longer than his brother, very well-suited for it, and as the burn subsided he felt his body relax and take him more fully. His dark, veiny surgeon’s hands gripped Adam’s hips, and he stared lustfully up at the boy. “Perfect, perfect Adam…”

Adam looked at Hannibal’s hands and captured them, pining them above his head. He curled his lip, trying to snarl as he’d seen him and Nigel do, but it likely didn’t look the same. All the same, he leaned down and kissed him, aggressively, biting at his lips as he kept his hands there above his head. He smiled just for a second, and licked over to his neck, then to his collarbone sucking a claiming bruise there. It was out of view, since Adam thought it might not look good for him to have one on his neck like that. “T-tell me how much you like it. I need to hear more.”

Truth be told Hannibal wasn’t as good at the really dirty talk as his twin was, but when he did it with Aiden, it tended to have good results. The wild boy had loosened him up a bit, and seeing the way Adam was behaving, he found inspiration. Not to mention the fact that Adam’s cockhead was now rubbing over his prostate. “I love it, Adam, you are so big, so good at this. I feel stuffed full of you and I want more and more. Ahhh...Oh gods, oh fuck,” Hannibal rasped, his voice become ragged.

“Give it to him good angel, but save some of that for me too. Fucking hell Adam, I need to be taught a lesson, Nigel teased, awed at the expert way Adam moved his body in and out of Hannibal. He couldn’t fucking wait to feel that too.

“Hannibal, you feel good too…” Adam had a plan, he wanted to come inside Nigel, then have both men come on his face. He wasn’t exactly sure he’d like it, but he thought he would since he never minded when Nigel did it to him. The chest would be fine too, or they could fuck him after he came. Either way was fine. He thrusted inside Hannibal a half a dozen more times, kissing him passionately, as sweat built up on his skin. He released his wrists, as a reward for his obedience, then pulled out completely.

“Your turn,” Adam said, kissing Hannibal once more, before he moved to get between Nigel’s legs. Since he was worked open, Adam slid right in, to the hilt, squeezing his eyes shut from how good his husband felt. “You want me to teach you a lesson?” he asked, rhetorically, and then threaded his fingers into Nigel’s long strands, gripping tight and pulling his head back to expose his neck. The young man licked up his throat, and to the right, biting down to mark him there. He knew Nigel didn’t mind visible marks, so he did it, as he began to fuck him hard. “Oh Nigel…”

Nigel arched his back off the mattress and cried out as Adam entered him. His preparing wasn’t nearly enough to prevent the burn of penetration that shot through his body, but he took several deep breaths and let himself melt like butter into his husband. “Adam, Adam, Adam,” he moaned and finally opened his eyes to see Hannibal behind him, biting down his back and pushing his hips, encouraging his thrusts into the Romanian.

Adam had slowed, and held Nigel's face, not wanting to hurt him. He kissed him and when he heard the way he was saying his name, he started up again. The moment he felt Hannibal's hands on him, and his teeth, the boy moaned, his skin dewy as he thrusted faster, his balls slapping against the cleft of his husband's ass. "Oh, yes...Mm" It was so hot, so arousing, and he knew he wouldn't last longer. "I love both of you very much."

“Te iubesc, angel,” Nigel whispered, fangs bared as he panted and sweat gathered along his neck, glistening across his broad chest. He swore as much as he loved his boy, he didn’t know if he ever loved him more than now. In reality it was simply that every passing day he felt his heart grow full for his beloved husband. As his body relaxed, his cock hardened again, bouncing against his belly as Adam worked him.

Hannibal had his own cock in one hand, stroking himself and biting kisses down his spine. “We love you, so much dearest boy,” he cooed behind him, fist slapping against skin as he jerked himself roughly.

“Good,” Adam panted, and then looked at both men. “No orgasming until I say. I’d like you both to orgasm on my face, at the same time, or you both can penetrate me at once again if you want to.” He sped up inside his husband, whipping his lithe hips back and forth. He was growing close to his release, his body heating more with each push forward. “Oh-”

Nigel couldn’t believe the filth Adam was coming up with and truth be told it made it hard not to come then and there, but he held back. He wanted to do everything Adam said, to the letter, and fuck if he would mess this up. “God, angel, yeah…” he moaned.

“I know I won’t last long enough to take you again, Adam, I’m barely holding back now, not until….oh not until a refractory period,” Hannibal whispered, kneeling and palming Adam’s ass as he fucked into his twin.

“Come inside me and then we’ll come on you, Iubitul,” Nigel begged.

Adam nodded, and then began pounding Nigel, having planned as much. He groaned, softly, his jaw shifting as his breathing grew heavy. It was then that he crashed their lips together, whispering Nigel’s name, then Hannibal’s, finally coming as he held his husband’s face. “Oh! Yes, yes!” he cried out, filling the Romanian’s  hole with milky seed.

Nigel prayed to all the gods he didn’t believe in to hold off his orgasm, the heated thrusting of his sweet angel slamming into his prostate and the look of rapture on his face was the most beautiful thing he’d seen. Hannibal was mercifully a step ahead, steadying the brunet and waiting for him to get his bearings so they could lay him down to receive what they had for him. “Adam, ahh yes Adam…” Nigel gasped, in awe of his love.

When he was ready, Adam kissed Nigel once more, and then Hannibal, quickly laying on the bed. His cock continued to pulse a bit, starting to soften already from the large load he’d expelled inside his husband. He was more than ready to do this kinky thing,  _ Bukkake _ , he thought it was, or something like it. “Come on my face, please,” he commanded, gently, one final instruction as he stuck out his tongue in preparation.

Surprisingly, Hannibal was the first to lose himself. He knelt beside Adam’s cheek, stroking a half dozen times and watching with ragged gasps as he painted across the beautiful boy’s flushed cheeks, drops of white splashing hot and thick. Nigel was right behind, the sound of his broad palm slapping against his groin as he grunted and ropes of seed crossed his twins, over Adam’s ripe red lips and long neck, some even landing on his chest. “Oh fuck, Adam, Adam, Adam,” Nigel whispered, immediately leaning down to kiss him.

Come moved between their lips, as Adam swallowed some of it down. It didn’t bother him, he was used to both of their unique tastes. In fact it turned him on quite a lot. “Nigel...Hannibal,” he murmured when he caught his breath, pulling Hannibal close as he kissed Nigel. It was very pleasing.

The two men collapsed beside Adam, both holding him between them close. “Te iubesc, angel,” Nigel whispered.

“I love you as well, dearest Adam,” Hannibal echoed.

Adam snuggled into both men, grabbing a tissue to clean himself off, and then snuggled back into them with a happy sigh. “I love you too, my Nigel, and you also, Hannibal.”

***

The day had finally arrived to pick Aiden up from the airport, and Hannibal was very excited to see his beloved again. The week with he and Nigel and Adam had been adventurous and delightful to say the least, but his heart truly only belonged to his beautiful artist.

He pulled up to the terminal just as he saw his face in the crowd and flashed his headlights. He pulled to the curb and got out to help Aiden with his bags, holding his arms out to embrace him.

“Aiden!”

“Hannibal!” Aiden grinned, wrapping his limbs around him, legs too, kissing him excitedly all over his face, lingering over his lips. He had missed them all terribly, but more so his husband. Adam had stayed home with Nigel to give the couple their alone time before his brother was to come home to greet them as well.

“I missed you so so much, my love,” Aiden whispered, gazing at his handsome doctor.

Hannibal cupped the young man’s face in both hands and kissed him soundly, not caring who looked and not able to wait until they were inside the car. “I missed you as well, my beautiful boy. I trust the flight was good?” he asked, eyeing the guard that blew his whistle loudly at them to move along. Hannibal cast a dangerous look at the man before helping Aiden into the vehicle.  

Buckled up, Aiden took Hannibal’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He knew that look he’d given the man back at the airport and fuck if it wasn’t sexy. “It was good. Glad to be home, but I got alot done there,” he said, leaning back with a stretch. “So… what did  _ you _ all do?” he asked, almost knowingly, grinning.

Hannibal pulled away with a little smirk. “Well, we found ways to occupy our time, you might say. I missed you terribly, though, I assure you,” he answered, placing a hand on Aiden’s thigh and casting him a coy look.

“Adam has already briefed me, Hannibal,” Aiden laughed, wanting his husband to know that nothing got passed him, even when he was away. He was a tiny bit jealous of course, it was only natural, even with their arrangement, but he was glad his brother got to enjoy the two men as he had gotten to do on many an occasion. “I’m back just in time for Valentine’s day though, so I hope you have something amazing planned,” he smirked back, and grasped Hannibal’s cock through his trousers. “Mm…. I’ve missed _ him _ too.”

Hannibal’s jaw shifted when Aiden touched him, and he swallowed hard. “In fact I do, something just for you and I alone. Nigel and I have a little something planned for the day after for both of you, but Valentine’s Day is just for us, Mylimasis. And I hope you’re pleased.”

“I'm sure I'll love it.” Aiden’s tone was coy, and he rubbed Hannibal a bit more before letting go. He had plans too. It would be a valentines day to remember. “I am so tired. Well more just glad to be off the plane.”

“And I’m glad to have you to myself again. I prepared meals for us for the next couple to days as I plan to spend the time working on one thing alone,” Hannibal said slyly. “You’re tired, I’m sure you need your rest, after all.”

“So am I. I mean I’m looking forward to seeing Adam and Nigel too, but it’s nice that you came alone to meet me now, on your own,” Aiden smiled, and laced his fingers with Hannibal’s. “I’m not  _ that _ tired…”

Hannibal grinned. “Well that’s good, because our little family is waiting excitedly for you at home. We’ve all missed you quite a bit, though I’ve missed you more than anyone, I must confess.” He drove a little faster, trying to narrow the miles between them and home. 

“Mm, well I’m hungry, for food, but mostly for you,” Aiden grinned, sucking his lower lip through his pearly teeth. “Appetite has been building the whole time I was away. You know how badly I want to take a bite right now? Sorta nibble before the main course, and the dessert….”

Hannibal felt his cheekbones heat as they got off the freeway and he made his way down the side streets. He felt his cock grow against the fabric of his boxers inside soft dress pants. Amazing how quickly his body responded to the younger man’s beguiling ways. “You’ve always had a healthy appetite. It’s an absolutely delight for me since I love...serving you a great deal.”

“You’ve really broadened my palette too, what can I say, I love the things you serve,” Aiden grinned, and then since they were on side roads, he undid his seatbelt, working open Hannibal’s pants. He pulled out his cock, and looked up at him with a coy expression. Just before he took his cock down his throat, he murmured, huskily, “I think I need that appetizer right now.”

Hannibal exhaled heavily through his nostrils, one hand instantly stroking his long, soft curls. He’d been imagining this very act from the second he picked him up. He struggled to focus as he was engulfed in the wet heat of the gorgeous brunet’s sweet mouth. “Ahhh...Aiden…” he murmured, voice catching in his throat as he spread his thighs wider to accommodate him.

Aiden moaned, the sound vibrating down Hannibal’s cock as the young man bobbed his head up and down, laving his tongue over silky skin. He went up to the tip, suckling there, licking at the slit, and then swallowed him to the hilt, chasing his mouth with a firm fist around his girth.

Hannibal pulled down a isolated side street not far from the house, knowing that if he went all the way home, Nigel and Adam would run out to greet them. He was glad he did, because the way the boy was pleasuring him, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He planned of course to fuck him, but this was too good to pass up, and Aiden was far too skilled at fellatio for him to deny himself.

As soon as the car was in park, Hannibal was guiding his head up and down, pulling the seat back to give him more room. “Aiden...that’s so exquisite, yes...god…”

Aiden popped off to take a breath, and lunged at Hannibal, kissing him desperately, straddling his lap. He held his face and suckled his lower lip. “Fuck me, fuck me right here in our nice, expensive car. Please,” he whispered, pulling off his tight top, and undoing his own belt, the metal clanking quickly. “I need you, Hannibal.” 

Hannibal looked around quickly and was very glad for the dark tinting on his windows, because the way Aiden was writhing around on him, he wouldn’t have been able to stop if he tried. “My dirty beautiful boy. You can’t wait until we get home to get your Daddy’s dick in you, can you?” he panted, his accent and lisp curling the words around his tongue. He lifted his slim hips to get his pants off - only one leg was all they had time for, desperately pawing at each other the way they were. “Glove box, lube,” Hannibal huffed.

“No, I can’t wait.” Leaning over, Aiden reached for the lube, and grabbed it, wiggling out of his boxers too. He helped Hannibal out of his pants at least, then climbed in the backseat, back arched, palms gripped the top of the bench as he faced the rear window. He wiggled his pert ass, looking over his shoulder at Hannibal. “Come and get me, Daddy.”

Hannibal climbed over the console into the backseat  and pushed Aiden’s legs apart, settling between them. “I’ve got you right here, my darling little minx. Daddy has something for you,” he said, his voice deep and rough as he slicked his member up and readied Aiden’s entrance for him. Finger pressed inside, deeply, impatient yet still careful not to hurt him. “Open up for me…”

Aiden relaxed his hole then, letting out a moan when he felt his doctor’s finger inside of him. “I can take more, Daddy, please,” he whispered, roughly, but still boyishly. His cock leaked, balls twitching as his nipples hardened. Hannibal always had this affect on him, and he’d jacked off several times while away just thinking of him - all of his loves, but more Hannibal, his husband. “Oh god yes-”

Hannibal ran his free hand over smooth pectorals, rolling one peaked nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Oh how he loved how responsive the young man’s body always was with him, how he arched and moaned beneath his touch. His own cock twitched impatiently, of its own accord, and Hannibal chuckled. “It seems my body is trying to tell me it needs you quite desperately, my beloved,” he rasped, his smile revealing two sharp fangs. He added a second finger, bending his knuckle just enough to brush over the little gland deep inside him.

“I agree with your body-” Aiden began only to cry out in a loud moan when he felt his pleasure center being stroked like that. He gripped the back of the seat, ass jutting out, pert and perfect. Hannibal knew just how to play him like one of his instruments, each pass sending him further down the proverbial rabbit hole, right into Wonderland. Looking over his shoulder again, he panted, eyes lust blown. “Please, Daddy, fuck me now.”

Hannibal slowly withdrew his fingers, rubbing Aiden’s ass in slow circles. He stroked himself, drizzling more lube over his length, and knelt all the way against the back of his thighs. With a growl he sank in, past the ring of resistance, groaning at the tightness. It was clear Aiden had used no more than one of his toys while they were apart. He paused half way inside, stopping to allow him to adjust for only a moment before pushing in all the way. “Oh god, Aiden…”

“Haaannibal,” Aiden breathed out, the burn present but oh god was it amazing. He relaxed, letting his body acclimate, and then began to move, urgently. With a roll of his hips, the car rocking gently, he fucked back onto the doctor’s turgid flesh, moaning huskily. “Been thinkin’ about this all week. Mm, what a welcome home.”

“Aiden, my beautiful cunning, smart, sensual god of a boy,” Hannibal rapsed in a husky voice, and he gripped his hips brutally hard, thrusting faster and harder as the car shook. He could feel the heat building to a boil in his belly, the sounds of their gasps and wet skin on skin echoing against the foggy windows of the enclosed space.

“Oh...oh yes, Hannibal,  _ Daddy _ !” Aiden grunted, moaning over and over. He felt the same need grow inside him, like coal searing in his core, threatening to burn him alive. He’d go willingly into that darkness, the flaming pit of desire that he and Hannibal shared together. Already he was so close, teetering on the edge, and he rutted back against him when he could, but the doctor was taking him just how he liked anyway. “I’m so close, please….please don’t...don’t stop.”

Hannibal draped himself over the boy’s back, pressing against sweaty skin and grazing his sharp teeth over the back of his neck. As he grew more desperate on the path towards his looming climax, he began whispering in Lithuanian and cursing in English, words spilling indecipherably from his lips. He reached around his body and beggan jerking him off, his broad palm tugging Aiden’s cock faster. “Oh fuck, come on me, come on me,” he moaned.

Hearing Hannibal curse always drove Aiden crazy with lust. He shook, breath coming faster as his cock throbbed. Just a few passes against his prostate and his dick, and the boy as coming. He all but convulsed around Hannibal’s girth, spurting over his hand as he cried out loudly. “Oh fuck, Daddy, Hannibal!

Hannibal felt himself coming, his orgasm pulled out of him like a thread that wouldn’t stop. He jerked, hips stuttering as he emptied into Aiden with a roar. “My Aiden, oh Aiden, my beauty, Mylimasis…” he gasped. Gently he moved his hand to savor the taste of his beloved’s spend, and kissed his back as he withdrew. “Aš tave myliu, oh Aiden. Aš tave myliu.”

“I love you too,” Aiden panted, turning around as come dribbled from his puffy hole. He grinned and leaned over to kiss him, tasting himself on his tongue. “Guess I'm going to get your leather seats all dirty.”

Hannibal had to chuckle, his voice hoarse from shouting his climax as he pulled out a handkerchief and help Aiden clean up a bit and get dressed again. “This is one instance in which I don’t mind getting the upholstery cleaned in any way, my beloved. It was without a doubt completely worth it.” He tugged his trousers up and climbed back into the driver’s seat, helping Aiden get back and buckled in too. “Ready to go home and see our boys then?” he asked with a grin once they were settled.

Aiden grinned, nodding his head, leaning back against the seat as he sighed happily. “I’m ready now for sure,” he chuckled, and took Hannibal’s hand, squeezing.


	3. Chapter 3

It was only a few blocks and they arrived home fairly quickly. Nigel was in the driveway, smoking a cigarette, leaned up against the garage.  He stubbed the smoke out in the fancy stone receptacle Hannibal had added to use  _ “if he insisted to continue smoking” _ . 

“Hannibal, Aiden!”

Adam had texted Aiden, saying he was going to let Nigel have a moment before he came out. It would be less commotion that way. When the shaggy-haired artist saw Nigel, he grinned, and ran over to him, jumping up on him to kiss his face. “Hey handsome,” he murmured, still smooching him. “Miss me?”

Nigel pulled him up by his bottom with a laugh, squeezing his rear end. “You know I did, gorgeous. I’ll just have to show you how much I missed you later, yeah?”

“I'll be looking forward to  _ that _ ,” Aiden said, batting coy lashes at Nigel. He kissed him once more and then got down, getting ready to go inside.

Hannibal patted his twin on the back and brought the bags inside, seeing Adam lingering inside. He leaned in to give him a little kiss. “I enjoyed our special time together, I hope you know that,” he said softly with a smile.

Adam kissed Hannibal back and blushed. “I do, and I really enjoyed it also,” he replied. When Aiden came in, he walked over and hugged him. “It is good to see you, Aiden.”

“Good to see you, too, Adam,” Aiden winked and then gave his brother a long kiss.

Hannibal and Nigel both stopped in mid-motion to watch the boys greet each other, and quickly shared a look that communicated just how lucky they knew they were with their little family. “Well, I’m glad Hannibal cooked ahead of time. Beef bourguignon, right?” he asked.

“Indeed. I knew we’d want to have extra time to welcome back our Aiden. I’m sure he’s tired and eager to rest, and I thought after dinner and a night cap we might draw him a bath, perhaps Adam can join if he likes,” Hannibal suggested.

Aiden spoke over Adam’s mouth, just after tracing the seam of his lips, which left Adam very hard, and flushed. “I think I’m more than happy with that idea,” the wilder of the two brothers said, “what about you, Adam? Wanna take a bath with me later while the fellas tend to us?”

“Yes, I think that is a very good proposition.”

“Then it's settled,” Aiden chuckled, kissing Adam once more, then Nigel, and rested with his arms around Hannibal’s waist, nipping at his lips. “I’m starved and dinner smells so good.”

“It does,” Nigel agreed. “I’ll be right back, love,” he said, kissing Adam’s cheek. He carried Aiden’s bags to the master bedroom and jogged back out.

***

Dinner was - as always - delicious, and Hannibal couldn’t be anything but proud about it. He savored the ability he had to nourish his loved ones, even if the meat was from a particularly rude but delicious waiter from the French restaurant he’d gone to a few days prior.  

“That was so good,” Aiden groaned, rubbing his belly as they all sat in the living room with their night caps, the kitchen mostly cleaned up.

“It was,” Adam agreed, sipping his caffeine-free orange soda. He didn’t want any alcohol.

Aiden licked his lips and took another pull from his whiskey, swirling it a bit in his tumbler. “Foods settling nicely. About ready for that bath I think.”

“It’s been an acceptable amount of time after eating, I think it would be okay.” Adam smiled.

Hannibal rose, nodding at Nigel. “If you’ll be so good as to finish tidying up, I’ll draw the boys a bath, hmm?” he said, and Nigel grinned.

“Of course,” he said rubbing his belly as Aiden had. “Spectacular as always. How did I ever live without you all those years, brother? Ate like shit, that’s how,” he laughed.

Hannibal made his way into the sprawling master bathroom, rolling up his shirtsleeves and turned the water on in his large clawfoot tub. Once the water had warmed enough he poured a small amount of his fragrant amber and sandalwood oil into the bath, swishing the water about to distribute it evenly, and then began to undress to his boxers. It was always best that way so as not to ruin his clothes, of course.

Both boys went into their rooms and stripped down, Aiden leaving his on the floor, and Adam putting his into the hamper. When they were done, the held hands and walked to the bathroom door, naked, and smiling. “We’re ready whenever you are.”

Nigel had stripped and deposited all his clothes into the laundry hamper, down to just a small pair of blue bikini briefs while his twin was in black silk boxers. Both men looked up at the same time to see their boys there, and Nigel was the first to lose his briefs. Hannibal looked at him and chuckled and Nigel shrugged innocently. “Well, I mean, when in Rome…”

“Come here, dear boys. Into the tub with both of you. Tonight we will take care of you entirely,” Hannibal crooned, beckoning them.

Aiden grinned, and patted Adam’s ass, encouraging him. They both walked over to the tub and let the men help them inside. Their husbands were so thoughtful. Adam sat against one side, and Aiden on the other, the tub more than accommodating. They each looked up at their spouses and smiled. It was Aiden who spoke, after they both said a thank you, in their own way.

“We will have to return the favor some time soon though. You both look good enough to eat….”

Hannibal just smiled but it was Nigel that let out a sharp laugh, and his twin shot him a look. “Well, I am sure we can find ways to sate your hunger, my dear boy,” Hannibal said, and they each sat on the edge of the tub to wash them.

Nigel was first to grab a bar of soap, rubbing it between his palms to a rich lather and soaping Adam up. He gently lifted his arms, rubbing under the lush thick underarm hair he loved so much. Adam closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he was bathed.

“That feels good, Nigel.”

The doctor did the same to Aiden, hands dipping below the water to his belly and between his legs. “Must get everywhere, you know,” he said, remembering their activity earlier in the car.

Aiden gasped, groaning quietly as Hannibal touched him there, cleaning him properly. “Mhm, can’t let me be all dirty…”

Hannibal exercised great care in cleaning the boy, gently washing over his tender opening and rolling his balls in his hands, tugging his oiled hands up his length perhaps more excessively than cleanliness might dictate. But he could hardly ever deny himself touching the gorgeous boy whenever he could, and they’d been apart so long. “Simply interested in very very good hygiene,” Hannibal teased.

Nigel’s hands wandered lower on Adam, massaging his muscular thighs, palms travelling over his skin as he hummed appreciatively. They ran back up his body, pinching hard nipples between his fingers. His cock twitched tellingly in his small, tight blue bikini briefs. “Never thought I’d love bath time so much, but you darlings make it so much better,” Nigel purred.  

Both boys moaned, at the same time, their toes brushing against one another under the bubbles. They opened their eyes and smiled at each other before looking at their prospective caretaker. “Oh it’s fucking amazing,” Aiden grinned, licking his lips. “Cleanliness is next to godliness they say, and I do feel like i'm being worshipped.”

Adam giggled at that, thinking about the metaphors. He quickly refocused though, and wrapped his own hand around his soapy cock, staring at Nigel adoringly, but still stoically. “I like when you do that, Nigel.”

Nigel glanced at Aiden, but slid his hand into the water around Adam’s to help him stroke himself. “I somehow don’t think there’s anything godly about this, except for two mere mortals wanting to worship you both,” he said huskily. He gripped the back of Adam’s head, massaging his neck, and kissed him jawline, watching Hannibal and Aiden out of his periphery.

“We missed you, and we’re glad you’re back, Mylimasis.” Hannibal rubbed circles down Aiden’s back and continued bathing him, cupping his hands into the hot water and pouring it down his chest and back.

Adam was quiet, just enjoying what Nigel was doing. He moaned, softly, his hips moving gently. Aiden groaned also, enjoying the massage on his stiff muscles; he kept an eye on Nigel and his brother also though, fully looking forward to his time alone with Nigel later, but he’d missed the hell out of Hannibal, his husband. “I miss you all too. It was a success though, but it’s good to be home, especially getting treatment like this? I should leave and come back more often,” he joked. He always felt pampered and loved.

“I don’t think I’d like for you to leave often, Aiden,” Adam said, opening his eyes.

“I was just joking baby brother,” Aiden winked.

“Oh, okay,” Adam said, and then smiled, reaching out to cup Nigel’s groin, as Aiden did the same to Hannibal.

Nigel growled and the doctor grunted audibly, both already hard from the way the young men looked, and it was amplified by their touching. “You’re never sated, are you?” Hannibal chuckled, and he knew Aiden loved it as much as he did.

“Well I was away for a week, so there’s lots to make up for,” Aiden smirked, coy and playful.

They bathed Aiden and Adam lovingly until the water began to grow cool. The Romanian pulled a towel off the rack and offered to help them dry, Hannibal offering his arm to steady them. “Yes, good. We should take this to the bedroom and keep you warm,” Hannibal said, his own cock tenting his boxers.

“Are you all wanting interourse?” Adam asked, taking the brush to tame his raven tresses, as Aiden ran his fingers through his own.

“I think we should, don’t you, Adam? I know I want to,” Aiden grinned, still needing some time with Adam and Nigel, Hannibal as well.

“I would like that, yes. Do you want to Nigel? Hannibal? I think I know the answers, given your erections.” Adam said, walking with the men into the room.

Nigel walked up behind Adam and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, his cock pressing into his soft curved backside. “You know I do. Hannibal, how about you?”

Hannibal twirled a wet ringlet around his finger and nodded in agreement, dropping his boxers once they were in the bedroom. He crouched down and picked Aiden up then, muscles in his strong back rippling as he chuckled deep and playfully carried him fireman style to the bed, over his shoulder. “Definitely,” he answered, tugging off the towel as he set him down.

With a giggle, Aiden playfully leaned back on the bed, on his side, as Adam did the same. They were both damp and hard, skin all but glowing, and flushed. “Then I guess we’re all on the same page,” Aiden grinned, as Adam nodded. Both boys beckoned the men, either of them really; Adam knew that his brother needed to reconnect with Nigel too, so he was fine either way.

Hannibal knew this as well, and while he didn’t want Aiden to think he was neglecting him, he also knew how intimate the bond between his twin and Aiden was. He crawled over both boys and kissed them each deeply, savoring their unique tastes and humming into it like they were a decadent, rich dessert. He nudged Nigel to Aiden and rolled over to Adam’s side, running his hand down the boy’s smooth chest and rolling a nipple between his fingers as he knew he loved.

Adam moaned, pressing his ass back against Hannibal’s groin in offering. He did love that, and it made him remember when he’d first been taken by the doctor. “Hannibal…”

Nigel pinned Aiden down then, rutting his hard cock against his muscular thigh and grinning wickedly, sharp fangs flashing. “Should show me how much you missed me, yeah gorgeous?”

Aiden bucked up into Nigel, careful not to hurt him with his knee, and grinned back. He struggled under the hold the Romanian had on him, loving every second. “I will, if I,” he grunted, his chest heaving, “can get free…” When he realized he couldn’t, he batted long lashes at him. “Please, Daddy?”

Oh how Nigel relished when Aiden playfully resisted, the excitement in his eyes as he flexed his lean muscles. He released his arms, shifting his weight. “What do you think you’re going to do hmm? Stronger than me, are you, darling?” he jested, licking into Aiden’s mouth before rolling off him so he could move.

Hannibal gripped Adam’s hip with one hand, encouraging him as he rocked against his curved backside. He kissed the brunet’s neck from behind him, a heavy moan when he felt his cock slip between his buttocks.

As Adam rutted against Hannibal, reaching over to hand him the lubricant, Aiden did the same for Nigel. He set the lube down, and all at once, wordlessly, took his cock between his lips, giving Hannibal a look as he did. Both boys were on fire, their skin burning for…well...everyone present.

Nigel’s head fell back in a moan, and he wove his fingers into soft curls his hips shifting up and jerking into Aiden’s mouth. It had felt like it had been so long, so long since that night on the kitchen floor, on Hannibal’s dining room table, and the heat between them was just as strong as it always had been. “Oh fuck, darling just like that, fucking dirty boy, you know exactly how I like it don’t you? Suck Daddy’s cock,” he hissed.

Aiden did exactly as bidden, getting Nigel’s shaft nice and sloppy with his spit; he hollowed his cheeks and moved, tasting every inch of the Romanian’s shaft. God he loved how dirty he talked to him, and he too, still remembered their first tryst on the couch, long ago, that had lead to all the other areas eventually. Popping off, he grinned through swollen lips. “Yeah, Daddy. Want to fuck my hole now?”

“I really fucking do, angel. God fucking damn it, come here gorgeous,” Nigel prodded, pulling the boy on top of him. “You want to be on top or bottom, hmm?”

“Top, for starters…” Aiden husked, wet squelching noises growing louder.

Hannibal took the lube and deposited some of the warm fluid on himself as well as his fingers, rubbing over Adam’s slippery, wet cheeks. He slipped one long digit into his hole carefully, slowly, his breath hot on Adam’s pale shoulders. “Does that feel good, Adam?” he asked.

Adam whimpered from just how good it felt, grinding back slowly, and gently against Hannibal’s fingers. He shuddered and nodded, “Oh Hannibal, yes, it does,” he answered, reaching behind him to softly card his fingers through the doctor’s well maintained strands.

Hannibal patiently worked the boy open, skillfully fingering over the gland deep inside and biting kisses across his shoulder blades. Three fingers inside now, he groaned with need, wrapping one arms around Adam’s upper body and turning his head to kiss his mouth. “Are you ready, dearest boy?”

“I’m ready,” Adam moaned, against Hannibal’s mouth. “Please,” he whispered, more than ready to be taken by the handsome doctor. Aiden lubed up his own fingers, and shoved two right in his ass, kissing Nigel’s neck.

The scene was one of pure debauchery, beautiful and dirty, the air full of wet sounds, sucking and kisses and panted moans. Nigel bit hard kisses down Aiden’s neck, his cock rutting into his thigh and leaking as he whispered filthy things over his skin. Aiden moaned, and once he was opened up, he straddled him, and slid Nigel’s cock in his ass.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ...daddy.”

At the same moment Hannibal entered Adam, his cock strangled by the tight clench of his quivering pucker. “Adam…” he gasped.

“Hannibal…” Adam moaned, his breath hitching as he was taken by Hannibal. It felt so good, and he saw stars behind his eyes.

“Aiden,” Nigel panted, not in response to Adam obviously, though their moans echoed off each other one after the other. He raked blunt nails down Aiden’s lithe torso, staring as his taut abdomen undulated over him, working himself up and down Nigel’s shaft effortlessly.

His twin gripped Adam’s flank and drove into him more forcefully than he may have otherwise, aroused as he was by the scene taking place beside him, to say nothing of the sweet, velvety grip of Adam’s body. “My dearest love, Adam, you feel exquisite on me...oh Adam, Adam,” Hannibal chanted ecstatically, his senses taken over by the blue-eyed, dark-haired beauty.  

Both boys responded in turn, moaning and panting, hands scrambling and seeking more. Aiden undulated his hips, blue eyes locked onto Nigel’s as he worked him, his release already swirling in his core. Meanwhile Adam clamped his hole around Hannibal’s shaft, turning his head back enough to kiss him.

“Nigel, Hannibal,” both boys groaned, saying the name of the respective man who was fucking them at the moment.

Hannibal leaned over to Aiden beside him and gripped his chin to kiss his mouth, his eyes dark. “Mylimasis,” he whispered in a rough voice as he fucked into Adam faster.

Aiden licked into Hannibal’s mouth hotly, fucking Nigel’s cock with wild abandon, raking his nails through the Romanian’s furry chest. The echoes of skin on skin and cries of pleasure grew louder in the room as Aiden drew closer to his release.

“Hannibal….” Aiden moaned and then moved back, licking back into Nigel’s mouth. “Nigel-”

Nigel snapped his own hips into Aiden as he watched Adam get taken by his twin. “Angel, like the way his dick feels? Oh fuck, Aiden,” he moaned, slapping Aiden’s ass as he thrust faster and harder.

“Yes, Oh yes,” Adam moaned, watching his brother Aiden ride his husband. He then looked at Nigel, licking his lips and finally back to Hannibal, really only able to keep attentions on one at time but he tried. “Harder please.” 

Hannibal’s hair fell in his face, a fine sheen of sweat glistening over bronze sinew as he did as Adam asked and drove into him relentlessly, aiming each volley to hit the boy’s prostate and drive him to the brink of climax. Hannibal reached around Adam’s slender hip and stroked his cock, his grip skillfully sliding up and down his length faster. “Come for us, both of you, our beautiful loves,” Hannibal urged in a rough voice.

Aiden and Adam, as if on cue, both came then, moaning loudly, wantonly, holes clamping down vice like as their cocks spurted out creamy nectar. “Fuck!” Aiden groaned, licking into Nigel’s mouth, holding his face as his spend went between them, while Adam leaned back into Hannibal, panting hard. “Oh! Oh! Ohhh!”

Nigel groaned as Aiden writhed atop him, hot pearls of come splashing up his chest, and he roared as he came too, filling Aiden with his spend. Hannibal was right behind him, a stream of Lithuanian leaving his lips in a ragged moan as he buried himself deep inside Adam and ejaculated.

“Oh fuck, Aiden!” Nigel cried out, leaving thumb shaped bruises on his hips.

As all four men came down from their orgasmic highs, Aiden and Adam looked at each other, holding hands for just a second, then kissed the men who they’d just fucked. Sweat covered their bodies, and Adam wriggled a little. “I need to shower, but that was very good. I love you all.”

“It was fucking great, and okay Adam, go ahead. I love you all too.” Aiden smiled.

Hannibal chuckled and affectionately kissed Adam, loosening his hold on the beautiful brunet and getting up with him. “That’s a marvelous idea my dear boy, Aiden, Nigel, we should all clean up.”

Nigel nodded and drowsily kissed Aiden’s neck. “You go ahead, we’ll go in after you, yeah? I want to lay a bit longer,” he said quietly, reaching out to squeeze Adam’s hand. “Go ahead angel.”

“Okay,” Adam smiled, and kissed Nigel, then Aiden, taking Hannibal’s hand to go into the bathroom. Aiden blew his husband a kiss, and when both men were in the bathroom, Aiden rolled into Nigel. He trailed his fingers down the fur of his chest. “Alone at last,” he whispered, kissing his mouth softly. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy time with his brother, and of course his husband was his world, but he hadn’t had any time alone with Nigel yet.

Nigel grazed his teeth against Aiden’s chin and returned to his mouth, tongue sliding inside and exploring slowly. He gripped his head in both hands with a low moan. “Yes...fuck, I’ve missed you,” he growled. Aiden always had a way of bringing out an animal in him.

“Missed you too, sexy,” Aiden husked, feeling naughty to have this alone time with Nigel. It was almost like when they’d first snuck around together. He reached his hand down and grasped the older man’s cock. “I’d like to be fucked all night honestly. Remember our first time alone together on the couch?”

Nigel rolled Aiden over with a rough, smoky laugh, pinning him down and licking the beads of sweat from his neck. “I could definitely fuck you all night, gorgeous. Yeah I remember...how could I not? Fuck, you drive me crazy, you know that?” He said, his cock filling again albeit a little slower than usual, still he had a voracious appetite, especially with the way Aiden tempted him.

Aiden gazed up at Nigel, licking his lips as he writhed under him. He managed to free his legs and hooked them around Nigel’s waist, heels digging in his ass. “You drive me crazy too. Make me want to get all dirty and like, fuck outside on the ground, or just do it here till we’re both sweaty and sticky.” The boy was hard again too, leaking from the tip.

The Romanian sucked a bruise on the hollow of his throat, growling and pushing his hips against Aiden’s. “Right outside, like animals, in the woods, covered in the dirt and sweat, yeah? Just fucking because of need and want, yeah?” Nigel asked, licking over the sweet purple blossom that marred Aiden’s perfect skin.

“Oh god… yes, yes, exactly that,” Aiden moaned, sucking in a deep breath as one hand freed itself to grip Nigel’s ass. He dug his nails into the flesh there, his heart racing with renewed lust. A quicky would be good right? Why not. He’d been out of town for a week and he was set on getting it at least once more from Nigel, and then another time from his beloved husband before sleep.

Nigel rose and pulled Aiden with him, picking him up, sticky, naked and all and hauling him out of the bedroom. “Gonna fuck you outside, gorgeous, right in the fuckin yard. Don’t give a fuck if Hannibal likes it or not,” he huffed as he carried him through the house and out the back door easily.

Aiden knew they didn’t really have any close neighbors but he wasn’t sure if Hannibal would like it or not. Either way, he was too turned on to think about it right now. His ass shook as he was carried, and he held onto Nigel’s back, his cock twitching with excitement. It was good he was still worked open and wet, this would be great. “Mm, daddy, fuck me, take me, here and now.”

Nigel got out to the yard and laid Aiden down in the soft grass. There were woods nearby, at the edge of the property, and it was pitch dark out, the only illumination the brilliant stars like diamonds above them. He climbed over the top of Aiden, glad it was relatively warm out, running his hands down the boy’s body and between his legs. Pulling them over his shoulders, he leaned down to kiss Aiden deeply, sucking his tongue with a groan. “This is so fucking hot, you, you gorgeous are so fucking perfect, you know that? You are….”

“If I am, you are too, but thanks,” Aiden breathed out, gazing up at Nigel. He looked like a god. Hair hanging in his powerful eyes, muscles rippling, sharp teeth glinting. He and Hannibal both, fashioned to rule the universe - at least as far as the boy was concerned. It confirmed just how lucky he was. “Fuck me, Daddy… take me hard and fuck me into the dirt.”

Nigel’s cock was hard, throbbing and huge, leaking as it bobbed against the brunet’s belly, and he moved lower, pushing his thighs up; he tapped it on Aiden’s hole, still wet and open from what they’d done only moments before. It was amazing at his age that he had this kind of stamina and desire, but the link between them was undisputable. They brought out an appetite in one another that was nothing short of animalistic. Nigel drove into Aiden, draped over his body and thrusting inside as he took his mouth. “Fuck yes, Aiden,” he grunted roughly.

“Nigel, fuck-!” Aiden groaned, his toes curling and muscles flexing from the intrusion. It felt so fucking good. It always did with all his loves, but he and Nigel had that certain something. He raked his fingernails down the older man’s back, intentionally clamping his hole a few times to choke his cock. He found his mouth and licked hungrily into it, panting and moaning in between kisses. “Yeah… Mmm.”

The Romanian sucked his tongue, growling as he slammed his hips into Aiden with a ferocious intensity, knowing it would undoubtedly bruise them both and not caring in the least. They both shared a passion for rough, violent sex, and it never came out as fiercely as it did when the two were alone. Nigel pushed Aiden’s jawline up, sucking and biting at his pale skin and leaving him covered in marks. “God, fucking hell, oh fuck, Aiden…”

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ !” Aiden growled, digging his nails into Nigel’s ass, kissing him heatedly. He didn’t care about the pain, or the bruises, just what they were doing, and oh fuck did it feel sinful. It was hot, as always, but it was always better when it was just the two of them alone. “Please. Daddy, fucking make me feel you for days, oh god, I’m getting close already!”

Nigel’s weight bore down on the boy, hips snapping, and he felt Aiden’s cock between them, hot and leaking as he plundered his mouth and fucked him with wild abandon. “Come on my cock, come on, take it,” Nigel panted, feeling himself lose control. With a tell tale quiver in his belly, he was coming hard inside him, sharp teeth biting down on his pale skin as he attempted to stifle the roar.

Aiden cried out, turning his head to in turn bite Nigel’s neck, the sound he made coming out muffled. When he felt the hot come fill his ass, coupled with the command given, he exploded. His hole clamped down hard, strangling the Romanian’s pulsing dick, and he raked his nails hard down the older man’s back, panting and moaning whorishly as the waves of his released started to die down. Fuck, it was hot, wild, and savage. Perfect, in his mind. The image of them both sweaty, covered with spend, and dirty; it was one he wouldn’t soon forget. “Nigel… fucking shit-”

The older man laughed, deep from his belly, full of love and amazed how well they mirrored each other. It came out in a deep rumble, his face buried in Aiden’s neck as he licked and kissed the sweat from his skin. “We make quite the pair. Hannibal and Adam might find this funny. They’re probably fucking in the shower and here we are in the dirt…” he rasped, leaning up on one elbow to kiss Aiden’s stubbled, sharp jawline.

Aiden laughed with Nigel, a boyish sort of giggle, and ran his fingers through long blond strands. “No place I’d rather be right now, than here in the dirt, freshly fucked, with you,” he whispered, huskily, his chest heaving from the force of the orgasm he’d just had. The boy sat up a little, and met the Romanian’s lips, licking inside with a succulent smacking sound. “Fuck, that felt so good. I wonder if they’re out by now.”

Nigel hummed with delight. “No where I wanna be either, darling. But...yeah...a shower would be good right now. We should conserve water. If they’re still in the master we can always use the downstairs bathroom yeah? Hannibal has way too fucking many bathrooms anyway,” he laughed.

With another chuckle, Aiden nodded, kissing Nigel once more. “Let’s do it. Get your sexy body all clean again, Daddy,” he whispered, gazing at the older man with all the love he had inside. “Take me there.”

Nigel got to his feet and helped Aiden up, getting them both into the house and cleaned up.

Hannibal and Adam had finished up in the master bathroom, and appeared to be cuddling in their big bed, so Nigel and Aiden quietly showered and got in with them, the four falling into a peaceful, sated slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Aiden woke up around the same time as Adam; it was rare, but he was well rested. The first half of the day was spent doing the usual, both Lecter twins at work, but around lunch, the curly haired boy heard Adam fussing in the kitchen. He walked in and canted his head. 

“What’s wrong, Adam?”

“I can’t find the pizza slicer. I-I was going to make a pizza for Nigel and all of us in case they come home from lunch. I’ve spent the last hour looking for it, and now it’s too late! It’s ruined! It’s all ruined! I messed up!”

Adam began pressing his palms to his forehead, and Aiden was at his side in a minute. He wrapped his arms around his half brother, holding tightly there. “Shh, it’s okay Adam, breathe...just breathe. I’m here. Hannibal isn’t really into pizza anyway and he’s probably either going to cook us all something later when he’s home, or Nigel might talk him into taking us out. It’s okay.”

Adam relaxed, shaking a little but not as much. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, little brother,” Aiden whispered, his face in Adam’s neck as he lead him out of the kitchen, to the sitting room. He backed him against the wall, knowing the added confinement would help even more, but once he had him trapped, he felt a hot wave of passion began to course through his veins. He’d not yet had the chance to have any alone time with Adam yet.

The wilder brother kissed Adam’s neck, licking along the bend, and rolled his hips into him, feeling quite naughty as he did. “This helps, right? You like it?”

“Yes, I’m becoming aroused, Aiden.”

Aiden laughed, huskily, and kissed up to Adam’s perfectly rosy lips, sucking on the lower one. “Good… so am I. Mm, I missed you while I was gone. Did you miss me?”

“Yes, I did. Are we going to converse or have sex?”

Another chuckle then from Aiden. “You’re right, who needs to talk. Do you want me to fuck you like last time or?”

“I want to penetrate you this time.”

Aiden felt his cock twitch, and he moaned at that, cupping Adam’s groin. “Yeah… I want you to fuck me too, baby.”

***

Hannibal picked up Nigel at his club and they were headed home a little early, having decided they both needed to get an early start on the weekend. Hannibal had finished up with his last appointment and Nigel had just concluded negotiations on a lucrative deal at the club. They arrived home discussing what to have for dinner, but as they walked in, they both stopped dead in the foyer and exchanged a look. The sounds of moaning and wet kissing could be heard wafting in from the sitting room. Hannibal’s jaw shifted and Nigel’s lips curled into a smirk as they both immediately knew what was going on.

Nigel lifted his index finger to his lips and quietly removed his shoes nodding for his twin to do the same, and they both crept to peek into the next room and see what was going on.

The view was gloriously wicked - Adam and Aiden were down to just their birthday suits, Adam on top and in between Aiden’s legs, and they were making out heatedly, rutting together. The younger brother was being a bit dominant for once, really owning things as he huffed out air through his nose, while Aiden hooked his legs around Adam’s waist, heels digging into his ass.

Nigel bit back a curse and reached down to palm his own growing erection, and Hannibal swallowed hard beside him, feeling his body react similarly. The doctor ran his hand up Nigel’s back, pulling him into the shadows. “Let them…” he mouthed silently, and Nigel nodded his quick agreement, his dark gaze falling to his brother’s full lips.

Hannibal quietly unbuckled his belt, pulling it off silently and setting it on the floor. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a short way down, unzipping his dress pants until he stood in his open dress shirt and silk boxers. He smiled wickedly at Nigel, almost like a predator, the sounds of their boys breathy moans filling the house.

Adam and Aiden of course had no idea, so they continued on, kissing and rutting together, Aiden’s nails raking down Adam’s back. The younger brother reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers, insert two inside his brother’s hole. Aiden moaned, chest heaving, as he was worked open perfectly. It felt so good, and he was leaking from his cock, right onto his belly.

“Oh Adam, yeah… just like that. Work me open.”

Watching the two gorgeous young men was hypnotizing - Adam with his darker, shorter raven hair and Aiden with unruly chocolate ringlets. And there was something about Nigel and Hannibal watching from a distance, unseen and unknown….voyeuristic. Nigel turned to share a look with Hannibal, but as he did he slid his hand down to Nigel’s jeans and thumbed them open as they both looked on. Nigel helped him then, pulling his shirt over his head and silently pushing his jeans off. The way Adam fingered Aiden, with long, deft fingers, made Hannibal have to bite back a moan himself, and he slipped his arms around Nigel and turned to face him. Backing him against the wall, Hannibal pushed his twin’s sharp jawline up and kissed his neck, softlips brushing over thick stubble. Nigel barely suppressed a gasp at the contact and sagged against the wall, looking over Hannibal’s shoulder at Adam writhing between Aiden’s spread open thighs.

Adam leaned down, and ran his tongue along Aiden’s shaft, up to his tip, collecting the clear precome there. He moaned, as Aiden did, his skilled fingers still working open his brother. He scissored them, twisting his wrist to hit that spot inside of him.

“Oh, Adam….Adam… fuck me now, c’mon-”

Adam smiled, and removed his fingers then, taking the cockhead into his mouth just briefly, which made Aiden arch his back and come up off of the couch with a long, breathy groan. No sooner than he’d started, Adam stopped, and slathered his cock with lubricant, positioning it at Aiden’s hole. He pushed in, gazing at the other, and started to move, his ass flexing below the dimples on his lower back.

“Aiden…”

“Mm, Adam, yeah… take me…”

Hannibal had his hand down Nigel’s briefs, wrapped around his thick shaft, stroking up and down as he sucked a vicious bruise on his neck, right beside one he recognized as belonging to his beloved Adam. A softer, fainter one was just below, blue and yellow, matching the teeth of Aiden. He grinned to himself, and added a brand of his own to his twin, one hand bracketed against the wall behind him.

“Fuck,” Nigel hissed quietly as a tell-tale bead of pre come pooled at the slit. He in turn pinched Hannibal’s left nipple between his thumb and forefinger, hips thrusting against Hannibal’s palm.

Hannibal stopped to push his own boxers down impatiently, rutting their cocks together roughly, both men’s panting growing deeper and needier as the cries and gasps from the boys in the living room carried louder through the house.

Adam went faster, as though he were unknowingly matching the rhythm of the men that were watching them. Sweat dripped down his back, his shoulders and hips working as his cock tapped Aiden’s prostate perfectly. The wilder brother raked his fingers down his brother’s back, going to his ass which he kneaded and slapped, sucking a bruise on his shoulder as well. Fuck it felt so good, maybe not like how it was with Hannibal, or Nigel, but it was nonetheless sexy, and the reconnect was needed. Beyond being out of town, it had been a while since the pair had come together like this.

“Harder, Adam, fucking ravage me….”

Adam happily obliged, and started to drive into Aiden, the couch moving a little on the hardwood floor.

“Oh Aiden, I-I’m… oh I’m so close.”

Nigel bit into the flesh of his brother’s neck to quiet his own moans as Hannibal’s hands whipped over them, gripping both cocks together and stroking faster. Sweat beaded along the doctor’s brow as he fisted them, rubbing his thumb over his own head and using the slick pre come to aid his work. Hannibal turned a little, moving them so they could both look at the boys, confident they were lost in their own world and couldn’t see the Lecter twins watching, nor would they care to stop if they did.

Aiden thought he heard something then, but he was lost to how Adam was fucking him. He was actually a bit surprised that his brother had this side to him, and he wondered then if he topped Nigel often, or even Hannibal. Hmm. He’d had to pry later, but for now, all he could think about was how good this felt. “Oh Adam, fucking… fuck…. Just don’t stop.”

“I’m going to climax, Aiden,” Adam warned, kissing the words into Aiden’s mouth right as the shaggy haired boy started to tense. Aiden came then, his cock untouched, spurting out creamy nectar from it, as his hole pulsed around Adam’s girth. It was enough to send Adam over, and after a few more thrusts, he came too, filling up the older of the two’s ass with his hot spend, kissing him passionately.

“Aiden!”

“Adam, Adam, yes!”

Hannibal jerked against his twin then, his hot come spurting from the dark head and covering him, and Nigel followed with a growl, biting down on his neck just as his brother had done to him, but hard enough to break skin. Hannibal groaned as they rutted against one another, their come sticky between them, and Nigel sagged against the wall, his mouth hanging open as he grinned at the beautiful boys on the couch.

“Fuck,” Nigel said, not attempting to hide any longer. “That was hot as fuck.”

Both boys looked up, now laying side by side, limbs tangled, and skin sweaty. They both smiled, Aiden not entirely shocked, but Adam had had no clue. "I thought I'd heard something," Aiden grinned, kissing Adam slowly, keeping his eyes open partially to watch. "Looks like you both had some fun too? Glad you liked the show."

Adam blushed, resting with his brother. "Oh. You two were watching? Did you both climax as well? I think it looks like you did."

Hannibal grinned, raising an eyebrows as he looked down at his matted chest hair. “It would certainly seem that way, yes. I must admit watching you from the shadows like that was incredible,” he said, strolling towards the boys and bending down when he reached them. He leaned in to capture Aiden’s lips in a kiss. Aiden kissed him back, and then leaned up to lick the mess off of Hannibal’s chest, moaning as he did. He really was insatiable.

Hannibal looked down at the gorgeous boy and brushed the curls from his eyes, chuckling darkly at him. “How did I ever become so fortunate to find you, Mylimasis? You’re everything I could want,” he murmured softly.

“That was hot, love. I like knowing you both got off to it - to us,” Aiden replied, stroking Hannibal’s chest, “We’re both lucky. All of us.”

Nigel ran a hand through his shaggy hair and nodded, sauntering in behind his twin - not caring about the mess or his nudity -  and sat beside Adam, pulling his chin up to kiss him. “You’ll have to demonstrate that technique on me now, you know angel?”

“Okay, I will, Nigel,” Adam said, and crawled onto Nigel’s lap, palms on his shoulders as his ass cradled Nigel’s spent shaft. “You could have joined us, but I’m happy you and Hannibal enjoyed yourselves. I would have liked to have seen that as well.”

“It was hard to keep my hands away from you, but something about you not knowing we were there made it sexy as fuck. I have a feeling we can certainly arrange a planned repeat performance though,” Nigel smiled as he scattered kisses over Adam, rubbing his flank.

Adam grinned, and leaned in to kiss Nigel back, enjoy their moment together. “I think we may, yes.”

***

It was Valentine’s Day, and Hannibal had been working in the kitchen since noon, preparing one of his lavish, intricate meals while Nigel was out getting the finishing touches on the boy’s gifts. Nigel texted Adam that he was on his way home and would be there in a few minutes, and it wasn’t a moment too soon as Hannibal had set everything to stay warm and a bottle of wine to breathe on the counter, while he quickly went to the bedroom to change for dinner.

Adam texted Nigel back -  _ O.K., I love you -  _ and got dressed with Aiden. Both boys walked out to sit in the couch so they wouldn't spoil any sort of surprise. They each had gifts for their loves as well, but they would wait.

Hannibal came in the living room, dressed comfortably in a red sweater and slacks. He kissed them both on the lips. “Adam, Aiden...You look very handsome,” he greeted with a warm smile. At that moment Nigel came sauntering into the living room carrying two enormous bouquets of red roses and setting then on top of the piano along with some bags which he left on the floor. “Something smells fucking amazing, Hannibal, I’m starved. Happy Valentine’s day, loves,” he said, kissing Adam first and then Aiden. “For you from Hannibal and I,” he explained, gesturing toward the flowers.

Both boys smiled, getting up to embrace the two men. “These are beautiful,” Aiden said, with Adam nodding in agreement. “Yes they are, and the food smells really good,” Adam added. Aiden looked at the bags, then held up a finger, padding off to the room. He grabbed the bag they had for Hannibal and Nigel, from he and Adam both, then returned to the room. After setting them down, he smiled, kissing Hannibal. “We got those for you two. Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Yes, Happy Valentine’s day,” Adam said, wrapped around Nigel.

When everyone was seating at the dining room table, Hannibal brought out dinner on covered silver platters, set them down and removed the covers. Steam billowed up, and he stood back, glowing with pride. By now he knew better than to go on and on about the expensive, organic ingredients he used or intricate cooking techniques, much less calling things by their proper names. He looked at Nigel, Aiden and Adam, and knew from the ravenous looks on their faces they’d appreciate it all the same. Hannibal derived joy from the act of cooking itself, and from knowing his beloved family would be nourished and take pleasure in his food. “Roasted chicken, broccoli and pasta formaggio with pancetta, spring salad and for our appetizer, bruschetta and fried ravioli. Dessert will be Tiramisu and coffee,” he said, pouring wine for everyone. He had a special small goblet of orange soda with ice set before Adam’s seat.

It was a beautiful spread, Aiden thought to himself, and so did Adam, even if he didn’t say it. He appreciated the orange soda, as well as the rest.

“This looks and smells wonderful, my love. Thank you for all your hard work,” Aiden said.

Hannibal remained standing until they were all seated, and lifted his glass. “This feast is made with all the fullness I have in my heart for my family. I love each of you very much, and my life would be very empty without you. Aiden, you know you are my beloved for eternity. Adam and Nigel, I am bound to you as well, and you fill my life with happiness. Bon appetit.”

“Thank you, Hannibal. Bon appetit,” Adam said, mimicking Hannibal, but he felt the same way, and was very happy. “I love all of you.”  He smiled at the doctor, and then turned to kiss Nigel, rubbing Aiden’s back. Aiden returned it with a squeeze of Adam’s thigh, and a wink to Nigel, before he looked at his husband with all the love in the world in his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s dig in,” Aiden chuckled, and gave Hannibal a kiss, the two brothers lifting their glasses. “I love you, all of you, and am one lucky artist. No longer starving though, as we can all see. Happy Valentine’s day.”

Nigel moaned around bite after bite, having to slow himself down from eating too fast. It was always the case with his brother’s cooking. “I swear to fucking god Hannibal, I don’t know how you do this every time. It’s fucking delicious. Food for the gods. Everything you make is good. OK, except that fish jello shit,” he laughed, taking a big sip of wine and winking at Adam.  

Hannibal smiled at him affectionately. “Yes that was a miss, but when experimenting there’s bound to be a failure now and then. Wrong time for seafood in aspic,” he said, arching a brow playfully and turning to Aiden. “Do you like it, Mylimasis?”

Aiden was eating with gusto, hardly listening, but he looked up with a mouthful, cheeks puffed out and nodded. “Mhm,” he said, and swallowed the bite. “It’s really good. Like Nigel said though, everything you make is perfection. Again, except for the jello fish stuff.”

Adam was eating slowly, making sure to chew his food very well before swallowing. “I like it too. It’s delicious.”

Hannibal smiled at Adam. “Well, I tried to take all of our taste preferences into account, including yours. I know Aiden likes a bit of pork,” he said with a sly look, “Nigel likes white meat chicken and of course for Adam, the pasta and cheese.”

They finished their meal and Hannibal served the tiramisu and coffee, rubbing Aiden’s thigh under the table once it was plated and he’d taken his seat once more. In turn Nigel couldn’t stop turning to kiss Adam every now and then, feeling the romance of the day and truly happy.  

Aiden wrapped his lips around the fork and took a slow bite, his eyes on Hannibal as he did. Adam was flushed, nibbling at his, as he smiled down into his dessert. Both boys were alight, and so utterly in love. They all shared such a profound bond. Adam was happy that Hannibal had given him decaf coffee, since he didn’t like the overstimulation so late into the day.

When they were finished, Nigel joined the boys in cleaning up the dishes, and Hannibal went to the living room, sitting down to play the piano until they joined him.

In the kitchen, the music floated in and Nigel flirted with them cheekily. “Are you boys ready for your Valentine’s day gift?” he asked, kissing the back of Adam’s neck and slapping Aiden’s ass.

“We are ready,” Adam smiled, and Aiden nodded with a giggle. “We have something for you two also though.”

Nigel had them arm in arm, escorting them into the living room. A gold envelope lay on the piano, sealed with a red wax “L” and the Lecter crest. Hannibal continued playing piano while Nigel picked up the envelope and handed it to Adam. “From Hannibal, for all of us, though I did  help him pick some things out,” he said with a smile. Hannibal stopped playing, bringing the piece to it’s natural end, rose to put his arm around Aiden’s shoulder.

Adam took it, Aiden standing close, and opened it, looking at the contents. Inside were four airline tickets to Paris and a brochure advertisement for the Four Seasons Hotel George V. “Wow,” Adam said, not as nervous as he’d once been about new places, mostly because he knew his loves would make sure he was comfortable. Aiden was really excited, and he hugged Hannibal, kissing him, and then the same to Nigel. “Thank you, oh my god!”

“Yes, thank you,” Adam beamed, kissing Nigel and then Hannibal. “This is very nice of you both.”

Hannibal smiled, pleased at their reactions. “We wanted a romantic trip with you both, and what better place than the city of love. We’ll have a spacious suite, they have spa treatments, the best restaurants. We can visit the Louvre, and a marvellous planetarium at The Palais de la Découverte.”

Nigel picked up the bags that he’d set down earlier, pulling out three, one for Adam, one for Aiden and one for Hannibal. “Well, this is from me as well, a bit of something I picked up for you all.”

Hannibal took the bag and waited for the boys to open theirs. “Nigel, you know you didn’t have to. I love you, my brother,” he acknowledged, rising to embrace him.

Aiden let Adam go first, since he knew the waiting would be a bother to him, and stood back. Adam opened it and saw that it was an atomic watch, a very expensive one, and one he’d been eyeing for sometime online. His eyes went wide and he smiled, hugging Nigel’s neck, kissing him happily. “Oh Nigel, thank you. You must have seen this in my browser history. I’ve been wanting one of these watches for a while now. I like it a lot.”

Aiden went next, opening it up. “Oh my… wow! Thanks! This is really cool! I can draw wherever now, and without having to bring my supplies. I love it!” He hugged Nigel too, giving him a big wet kiss, once Adam had finished. It was awesome, and he was really stoked!

Hannibal opened the bag Nigel had handed him; inside was an elegant set of cufflinks engraved with the Lecter crest. “These are remarkable, Nigel. Quite tasteful. I’ll have to bring them with us on our trip. Thank you,” he said, leaning close to kiss his twin on the mouth softly.

Nigel returned the kiss and brushed his cheek fondly. “Well, I think this has been a thoroughly fucking romantic day, but you know what I really have in mind as the perfect end to the night, don’t you?” he quirked an eyebrow playfully.

“Not so fast, Daddy,” Aiden grinned, licking his lips. He handed Nigel and Hannibal a bag that had two gifts inside from he and Adam. Adam and Aiden had decided the gift to each other to be just spending more one on one time together, that and Aiden promised to go stargazing with his brother.

“Yes, we both have you each a gift. Two for each of you, or four in total,” Adam smiled. “Then I think I’d like us to finish the night as Nigel suggested.”

Hannibal took the package from Adam and opened it, a smile of delight breaking over his face. He pulled out a beautiful set of titanium and rose gold knives in an elegant butcher block. “Thank you so much, my dear boy,” he said, leaning over to kiss Adam on the lips softly.

“You’re welcome, I hope you like it,” Adam said, assuming Hannibal did because he smiled.

Nigel opened his gift from Aiden; A gorgeously crafted Baretta in a special case. Engraved on the handle, it said “The Beast of Bucharest” in gold inlaid lettering. “Fucking hell, Angel, I love it! Maybe we can go to the gun range and take her for a spin tomorrow,” he suggested, kissing Aiden.

“Hell yeah, we can,” Aiden hummed, kissing Nigel back, happy he liked it.

Hannibal next opened the box from Aiden - a deluxe wine aerator gift set. “Ahh, this is perfect, Mylimasis,” he gushed, opening the box to pull out the beautiful glass device. He moved to the couch and sat down, beckoning Aiden. “Come sit in my lap while Nigel opens his gift,” he invited, which Aiden then did, grinning and kissing his husband.

“Glad ya like it, love.”

The Romanian opened at long last the box from Adam. He looked at it completely puzzled for a few minutes until realization dawned on him. It was a vape kit with e juice and all the accessories, as well as a book on techniques for smoking cessation. “Trying to give me a hint, angel? Thank you,” he said with a grin, and pulled the curly-headed brunet into his embrace. “I know you want me to quit, and I promise you, I’ll try.”

“I love you, and that is what Valentine’s Day is about. Because I love you, I want you to be around for a long time.” Adam kissed Nigel, hugging him tightly. “Aiden and I also have on matching…”

“Adam… shh. It’s a surprise.” Aiden laughed, blushing. The two men would like what they had on under their clothes, or so he assumed.

“Oh. Okay.”

Hannibal cleared his throat in amusement and slid his hands around Aiden’s waist, kissing the side of his neck. “All that wine and food and excitement, I’m feeling ready for bed, aren’t you, Nigel?” he asked with a smirk.

Nigel tipped Adam’s chin up and sucked lightly on his adam’s apple with a little moan. “Very fucking ready for bed. Take a load off and get buried under those covers yeah?”

Both boys nodded, Aiden smirking and Adam moaning. “Yeah, I think we’re ready for that too,” Aiden said with a hum from Adam in agreement. They were hard, tenting their pants as the Lecter twins kissed and licked on them. How could they not be with men like that in their lives, and on their bodies. It was hot as hell, and they were more than ready to finish this holiday off right.

Nigel got up and grabbed both their hands, ushering them to the bedroom with Hannibal right behind. Cleaning up could wait until morning, and the twins were eager indeed to see what exactly Aiden and Adam had worn for Valentine’s night. Aiden and Adam went with them, giving each other a look as they did and once they were inside, they each pushed their husbands onto the bed. Standing side by side, they began to peel of their clothing. 

“We thought you both might like this…” Aiden whispered, as Adam nodded, lashes and curls fluttering from both of them. Their outfits were the same, both wearing stockings, garters, and lacy panties. Adam’s was white though, and Aiden’s was black.

Nigel hoisted himself up on his elbows, staring slack jawed at the sight before them, while Hannibal worked off his clothes, never taking his heated, amber gaze off the boys.

“Holy fucking hell,” Nigel whispered.

“While I’m not enthusiastic about your language Nigel, in this case I must agree with you,” Hannibal whispered. “Holy fucking hell, indeed,” he echoed in his far more refined accent.

Aiden then pulled Adam to him, and gave the men a look before kissing his half brother heatedly, running his hands down his back to grab at his peachy ass. They each moaned, grinding panty-encased cocks together, turning to look at their husbands wantonly. “I think we need you to come get us,” Aiden whispered, roughly, walking with Adam to lay on the bed.

“Yes, please come and take us,” Adam agreed.

Nigel climbed on the bed and skimmed up Adam’s muscular, silk clad legs, pushing his thighs apart. Pressing him down into the mattress, he kissed the boy hard, sucking his tongue and groaning against his mouth. His twin remained at the foot of the bed, lifting Aiden’s leg over his shoulder and peppering kisses from calf to thigh, flattening his palm against the erection that stretched the front of his lace panties. A bead of wetness spread across the fabric and he leaned down to suckle the tip that emerged from the delicate waistband. “Delicious,” Hannibal whispered.

Adam moaned into Nigel’s mouth, wrapping his legs around his husband as their tongues entwined. It was very sexually stimulating and the boy’s cock leaked from the tip. Aiden cried out, groaning, fingers going into Hannibal’s hair as he watched.

“Oh…” Both boys moaned, Aiden adding a breathless “ _ Fuck.” _

Nigel followed suit and moved down Adam’s body, peeling the white panties down his legs and tossing them to the floor. Pushing his thighs up, he descended between his legs, lapping the boy’s furry balls into his mouth and rolling them over his tongue languidly. Hannibal, meanwhile, had pulled Aiden’s cock out and was bobbing up and down wetly, sucking him to the back of his throat with a deep moan.

“Nigel…” Adam breathed out, moaning louder as he held his legs for Nigel, his pucker exposed. He felt his cock leak again, the shaft throbbing as his hole twitched with eager delight.

“Daddy…” Aiden cried out, right after Adam, feeling the head of his cock constricted by the good doctor’s throat. It always felt perfect when his husband took him down this way, and he couldn’t wait to return the favor.

Hannibal moaned around Aiden’s cock as he sucked him faster. He reached up to get the lube and popped off him for a moment, slicking up his fingers and recapping the tube. He resumed his ministrations, adding a probing finger as he took his beloved’s flesh into his hot wet mouth passionately. Aiden moaned, his pucker squeezing around him as he was explored, it felt amazing, the best Valentine’s day ever.

“You always know just how to touch me…and taste me...” Aiden whispered, watching Hannibal take him down.

The wet sounds of Hannibal suctioning his swollen lips around Aiden’s flesh echoed through their bedroom, and when he finally knew he could wait no longer, he moved back up Aiden’s body to kiss him. Rolling his hips against Aiden’s he rutted their cocks together. “Do you want this, Mylimasis?” he asked.

“Oh fuck yes,” Aiden moaned, his fingers squeezing Hannibal’s perfect ass.

Next to them, Nigel feasted on Adam’s ass, licking until he finally speared his tongue inside with a long moan. With a free hand, he stroked Adam’s cock, always taking care to get his beautiful angel ready before sex. “How does that feel, darling?” he asked in a smoke roughened voice.

“Very good,” Adam husked, his eyes fluttering shut as he was taken just how he needed. Nigel always knew. They all had learned each other, and for that Adam was thankful. He rolled his hips, cock pulsing in Nigel’s hand as he licked his lips.

When Nigel saw his twin moving up to fuck Aiden, he retrieved the lube and began to add his fingers, gently but insistently pushing inside as he kissed and bit Adam’s plush ass cheek. “God, Adam, you’re so tight, no matter how much we fuck angel. You have the perfect ass, did you know that, Iubitu?”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam said, arousal clear in his otherwise stoic tone. He looked down at his husband and beckoned him closer. “I’m ready, please,  _ Daddy _ .”

The Romanian hook his hand behind one of Adam’s knees, pushing it up to spread him wide. Licking into his mouth at the same moment he pressed his thick shaft into the brunet, sinking in to the hilt in one thrust. “Oh Adam...my one and only beautiful Adam…”

Beside them, Hannibal did the same, breaching his beloved Aiden completely, teeth bared as he was enveloped into the tight heat. He groaned against Aiden’s long neck, sucking painfully hard kisses along his neck. “Aiden...you’re exquisite and fit me like a velvet glove,” he whispered roughly.

Both young men groaned and moaned, clinging to their husbands with lusty enthusiasm. The sounds heard in the room were lewd, and Aiden really liked it, he reached out to stroke Adam’s arm, then his hand, both brothers interlocking fingers for a moment, before returning back to their spouses.

“Hannibal, you were made for me,” Aiden huffed, lolling his head back to give him room.

Adam gazed at Nigel, gasping pleasurable, and then holding his face. “My handsome Nigel, I love you.”

Nigel and Hannibal fucked the gorgeous boys with abandon and unmatched ferocity, and the Doctor sat up, hips undulating, gripping his twin’s sharp jawline and pulling him into a kiss. The Romanian moaned and put an arm on Hannibal’s hip, licking into his mouth and moaning shamelessly. They pulled apart to re focus on Aiden and Adam, and both gripped their cocks and tugged, stroking them.

Both boys moaned, having quite enjoyed that sight. It was hot as hell. As if they were in sync, both young men raked their nails down Hannibal and Nigel’s backs. It was Adam that came first, then Aiden, and the sounds of their orgasms filled the room. “Hannibal-! Nigel-!” they cried out, gasping and panting, chest heaving and sweat covering their skin.

Nigel draped his body over Adam, leaning down on his elbows, kissing the moans right from his lips and pounding into him. A few more thrusts and he came, his cock spasming inside him and he gripped his precious angel’s cheek. “Ahhh Iubitu, ahhh fuck yes darling…”

“Nigel… oh….” Adam whispered, wrapping his arms and legs around his husband in a full embrace. He shook from the residual waves orgasm, but he loved it when they all did this together.

Hannibal was right behind, coming nearly the same time with a roar. His taut, furry abdomen rippled as he did, body as graceful as a dancer’s; he too leaned down to take Aiden’s mouth in a rough, hungry kiss. “Mylimasis...my beautiful angel...I love you so much…”

“I love you, Hannibal,” Aiden murmured, husky, and spent. He ran his nails down Hannibal’s back, to his ass, pulling him closer once more as the sweat cooled on his lithe body. “Love all of you. This was the best Valentine’s day ever, honestly.”

“I love you all also,” Adam added, nodding with a smile in agreement.

“I can’t think of a better way to spend it then with the loves of my heart,” Hannibal said to all of them.

The four of them fell asleep in each other’s arms, an unconventional family, and yet happier and more in love than anyone in the world.

  
  



End file.
